Feelings between Lines
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Un dia Sakura comienza a recibir misteriosas notas de amor firmadas por un admirador secreto. Al principio cree que es Sasuke pero el destino le dara mas de una vuelta hasta poder descubrirlo. NaruSaku .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!. bueno es mi primer NaruSaku asi ke espero que les guste porque estuve hasta las 7 de la mañana escribiendolo jeje!!! Bueno... fomento el NaruSaku! solo dos paginas de ellos me parece MUY poco. Vamos gente! no se prive de tan hermosa pareja jeje,... nos vemos al final del capitulo...**_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero me enknta!_**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capitulo 1: Una decisión**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

El viento soplaba entre su largo cabello rosa, meneándolo suavemente. Los insectos de la grama se le trepaban por los tobillos pero como no les temia, no le importaba. Después de todo era una ninja para asustarse por cosas como esas.

Un cielo azul y despejado se reflejaba en sus ojos color jade haciendola suspirar por su inmensidad y esplendor. En esos momentos le hubiese gustado ser un ave y estar asi por siempre pero era imposible. Esa tarde tenia entrenamiento ninja con Kakashi sensei y sus dos compañeros. El primero siempre llegaba tarde pero aun asi ella iba temprano. Y solo una cosa la despertaba de su pereza. O mejor dicho, solo alguien.

Sakura tomo sus armas y se fue de esa parte del bosque (desconocida y tenebrosa para muchos). Corrio para apresurarse. Se encontraba lejos del habitual puente de encuentro y sino apuraba el paso llegaria al mismo tiempo que Kakashi sensei.

-Sasuke, hola.-lo saludo alegre, mientras llegaba. El solo la miro serio y levanto una mano y hasta le sonrio de lado. Eran compañeros y amigos y eso le daba unas grandes esperanzas a la joven.

_"Perfecto, es mi oportunidad"_ penso la chica. Los demas aun no habian llegado y eso le daba unos preciosos momentos a SOLAS con su amado Sasuke. Se sento en una roca cerca del rio (y de Sasuke por supuesto) y le sonrio.

-Que sucede?.-pregunto serio el morocho.

-Ah? No, nada. Es que yo...- _"bueno es tu momento. Respira 1, 2, 3... demonios!."_ La pelirosa se pareto los pliegues de la falda con nerviosismo.

-Tu que? Que sucede Sakura?.-otra vez serio. A veces tenian razon cuando decian que era un higado pero esa actitud tan distante era tan... retadora.

-Yo... yo me preguntaba... si alguna vez, ya sabes, te gustaria ir a cenar... conmigo.-solto una risita tonta y algo dulce. Su aspecto era muy tierno y sus ojos verdes brillaban pero eso no parecia destacarse dentro del chico. Este solo la miraba con seriedad como siempre, acostumbrado a esa clase de preguntas por parte de las chicas. (N/A: creido...)

De repente, un estruendo se oyo unos arboles mas alla de donde se encontraban. Los dos asumieron posición de combate, perdiendo totalmente un "mágico momento" según Sakura. El sonido incrementaba en dirección a ellos, escucharon una voz familiar, muy conocida, esa voz, era... era...

-DEVUELVEME MI BANDA!.-grito el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca de Naruto Uzumaki. Este peleaba con una ardilla que le habia arrebatado su preciada banda que solia llevar en la cabeza.

Sasuke resoplo resignado y gruño enojado pero Sakura no. La vena que salia por su amplia frente era mas ancha que sus caderas. El muchacho de ojos negros retrocedio con cautela y se preparo (protegido por unos arbustos) del espectáculo. Este consistia mas que nada en como Sakura acababa con la existencia del ahora no tan perdedor de Naruto.

-NARUTO!.-grito Sakura a todo pulmon. El tonto de Naruto habia interrumpido su tan desesperada invitación. _"Que se de por muerto"._ La ardilla solto la banda y salio despavorida hacia los arboles. Mientras un asustado rubio, reaccionaba justo a tiempo. Esquivo el primer y segundo golpe pero el tercero le dio de lleno en el rostro. Lo que siguió fueron mas golpes, disculpas y huidas que solo se vieron interrumpidas por una voz.

-Hola chicos, me extrañaron?.-fue el bromista saludo de su extravagante sensei, Kakashi. Pero al ver la pelea levanto las cejas y rio.-Ya, Sakura, Naruto dejen de pelear.-volvio a su tono burlon. Sakura obedecio sin replicar y se dirigio cerca de Sasuke, quien (como siempre) esperaba con disimulado interes, el entrenamiento.

-Buenos dias, Kakashi sensei.-saludo el pintoresco grupo. Un ninja rubio con hiperactivas ansias de aprender mas y mas para convertirse en un Hokague, una jovencita exasperada por el chico y desesperada por el otro y un morocho que tenia los mismo sentimientos que un higado y la actitud de un arrogante militar.

-Muy bien ahora que Naruto por fin ha cerrado la boca.- el rubio solo bajo la cabeza un tanto apenado.-les dire sobre su entrenamiento especial de hoy.- a lo que los chicos se interesaron sobremanera.-pero antes... a comer!.-el sensei saco una bolsa con ramen de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzo a devorarlo. En eso, a los jóvenes ninjas se les creo la gota mas grande sus vidas.

-Bueno, ahora si... en que estaba?.-pregunto Kakashi cuando termino su comida. En verdad habia estado deliciosa.

-En que tendremos un entrenamiento especial, hoy.-dijo Sasuke, dejando ver un poco de su impaciencia.

-Ah eso, esta buen.-dijo simple y burlon como era pero de repente su semblante cambio y se volvio frio y serio.- se trata de un jutsu especial y perverso. Pocos ninjas lo utlizan ya que requiere mucho chakra y concentración. Pero utilizado de forma correcta, es realmente efectivo. Se basa en el control de cuerpos y...

-Control de cuerpos? Comencemos de inmediato Kakashi sensei.-interrumpio Sasuke. Su mirada notaba una sorpresiva ansiedad que ninguno habia visto antes en el. Era mas bien una actitud propia de Naruto.

-Como quieran.-se mostro despreocupado el sensei. Ninguno de los otros habia objetado la decisión del morocho.-Sakura, colocate unos metros delante de Sasuke.-esta extrañada, solo asintió con la cabeza y obedecio.-Bien, ahora tu Sasuke, concentra la mayor cantidad de chakra que puedas en poseer, primero las manos de Sakura y di "cuerpo control". Luego, el resto sera facil.

El muchacho de ojos de sombra medito unos momentos y cuando estuvo listo abrio los ojos y dijo las palabras indicadas por el maestro. Entre los minutos que pasaron sin ninguna reaccion, Naruto observaba la escena con semblante serio. No le gustaba nada eso de controlar a alguien, parecia muy difícil y macabro. Pero muchos menos le gustaba que el engreído de Sasuke controlase a Sakura. SU Sakura. (N/A: que posesivo xP.)

De repente, las manos de la joven comenzaron a moverse y en poco tiempo sus brazos. Trato de controlarse pero le era imposible. "_Que rayos...?"_ penso. Intento lucir relajada para impresionar a Sasuke. Aunque este siguiese totalmente concentrado. Pero luego... no pudo evitarlo, se asusto. Sentia su cuerpo moverse de un lado a otro y lo unico que pudo hacer fue mirar aterrada a Kakashi. Sin embargo este solo tenia ojos para Sasuke. Miro a Naruto pero este ya estaba de pie, con visible enojo en su rostro.

-Sasuke, detente.-le ordeno al muchacho de oscuros cabellos pero este no respondia. Parecia hipnotizado.-KAKASHI SENSEI, DILE QUE SE DETENGA!

Pero Kakashi solo observaba en sepulcral silencio exasperando al rubio que paseaba su mirada entre una Sakura cada vez mas controlada y un Sasuke cada vez mas ido. Entonces una señal del maestro y puro instinto lo determinaron. La pelirosado se dirigia al rio sin poder detenerse. Paso a su lado y con el unico control en sus ojos, le dio el ultimo empujon para actuar.

-Sasuke, DETENTE YA!.-grito Naruto y de un golpe seco derribo al morocho.

Este cayo como un saco de papas sobre el suelo, aun aturdido. El rubio le sorprendio que este no se hubiese defendido pero no tenia tiempo de analizarlo. Alguien mas llamaba a su preocupación. Corrio donde Sakura estaba arrodillada y se abrazaba, como si un frio intenso la hubiese azotado.

-Que frio...-susurro casi inaudible pero Naruto estaba tan cerca de ella que la escucho. En otra ocasión hubiera golpeado al chico por su atrevimiento en ese acercamiento pero no podia. Este impaciente como era, se acerco donde Kakashi.

-Que les sucedió? Por que Sakura esta de esa manera?.-gruño enfadado.

-Tranquilo Naruto tranquilo.-fue la apacible respuesta de su sensei.-pronto volverán a estar normales como siempre.

-Pero que... que paso? Sakura estuvo a punto de saltar al rio y Sasuke estaba como... parecia...

-Hipnotizado?.-concluyo Kakashi y Naruto asintió suavemente por la sorpresa.-les dije que este jutsu era peligroso. Al realizarlo por primera vez se tiende a peder el control de uno mismo. Entonces los pensamientos mas oscuros se apoderan del chakra que domina a la otra persona, haciendolas cometer actos terribles. En este caso, el suicidio.

Naruto abrio sus critalinos ojos azules y observo como poco a poco sus amigos se recuperaban. Sakura actuaba extraño, como si el frio, el calor, el viento, todo... fuese nuevo. Eso se sumo a la duda de por que Sasuke no se defendio cuando el lo golpe; y como si Kakachi sensei hubiera leido su mente, agrego.

-Ah, lo olvidaba.-sonrio el adulto.-la persona que es poseída sufre algo asi como que su alma se va desprendiendo lentamente de su cuerpo.- muy bien, eso era bastante morboso.- y el atacante, ademas, queda totalmente indefenso en esta técnica. Es un jutsu usado solo desde un escondite o, en casos extremos.

-Es un jutsu de cobardes...-murmuto el rubio y Kakashi se sorprendio por sus palabras. Eran palabras muy maduras para Naruto y eso lo hizo sonreir, habia logrado mas de lo que creia con esa técnica. Mientras el chico del conjunto naranja y negro se acerco con lentitud a donde yacia su compañera.

Trato de tocarle el hombro, en señal de apoyo pero ella se movio. Salia corriendo a donde Sasuke ya se habia puesto de pie pero todavía estaba con una mano refregándose en la cabeza. Vio como ella le preguntaba por su estado y este le respondia y le pedia disculpas por casi matarla, a lo que ella respondio con una sonrisa y mas palabras, queriendo restarle importancia. Eso lo mataba. ¿Qué le veia a ese higado con patas y cabello oscuro?. Era tan solo un chico de 15 años, al igual que él pero... seguia siendo un fastidio para ella.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que volvieron a la normalidad. Y a pesar de las quejas del rubio, el entrenamiento termino mas temprano de lo habitual. Asiq ue sin mas que hacer en aquel lugar, los jóvenes ninjas se despidieron de su sensei y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas.

Como de costumbre la pelirosado admiraba de pies a cabeza a su mayor obsesion: Sasuke Uchia. Este la ignoraba aun enojado consigo mismo por aquella falta de control sobre si mismo. Pero de vez en cuando se comportaba como solia hacerlo con esas dos unicas personas, el morocho no creia que sus mas allegados amigos terminarian siendo el torpe de Naruto y la fastidiosa de Sakura.

-Sasuke, estas bien?.- le pregunto Sakura notablemente preocupada.-estas mas callado que otras veces.

-Estoy bien Sakura.-dijo a pesar de que en verdad seguia en discordia consigo mismo.-Esta es mi calle, nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento. Adios.

-Espera! Podemos acompañarte, nuestras casas no quedan muy lejos de por aquí y no perdemos tiempo, verdad Naruto?.-y antes de que pudiese replicar, el rubio estaba siendo arrastrado por la chica.

-Ahora si, nos vemos.-dijo cortante el morocho.. Estaba molesto y cansado para aguantar a la chica.

-Bueno, creo que... alto! No estas un poco palido Sasuke?.- ya estaba, era patética. Pero ella no lo veia (ni tampoco a la tremenda vena que salia en la frente de Naruto por los celos), cualquier excusa era buena para estar cerca de su amado de ojos oscuros.

-Que estas haciendo?.-alzo una ceja y quito su mano de su frente. Se le agotaba la paciencia y ya escuchaba los gritos de su reciente madre adoptiba por el pasillo.- ya váyanse, oscurece.

-Pero Sasuke...-(que pesada)

-Adios o me haran enfadar en serio.- y cerro la puerta en sus narices.

Al principio Naruto solo penso que era otro de los tantos rechazos de Sasuke. Uno mas y nada mas, como los de ella hacia el. Pero a la joven de ojos esmeralda le temblo el labio inferior y con la cabeza gacha se alejo de aquella casa. Olvidando por completo quien la acompañaba.

_"Por que? Por que Sasuke no me quiere?"_ se preguntaba vencida, apoyándose en la pared. _"Le_ _doy todo y aun asi no es suficiente"._ Era tan doloroso aquel amor no correspondido, que cada dia se llevaba un poco mas de ella y la desgastaba. Aun asi, lo seguia queriendo y eso exactamente lo que Naruto sentia por ella.

-Sakura, por que dejas que te trate de ese modo?.-le pregunto el joven sorprendiéndola. Su tono de voz era mas comprensivo y su mirar, mas maduro. Por un instante, le gusto lo que vio en el chico y sus pensamientos por el fueron mas alla de una simple amistad.

-Que? No digas tonterías Naruto.-lo regaño mostrándola una sonrisa despreocupada. Pero el continuaba con el semblante serio y no parecia creerse aquella mentira.

-No son tonteris! Se que estas triste...-le dijo con voz un tanto apagado. "_Lo se, lo se porque yo siento lo mismo cada vez que me golpeas, no solo en lo fisico sino tambien con tus palabras. ¿Acaso no notas como me duele cada uno de tus insultos o enojos? Pero que harias si supieras que solo lo hago para llamar tu atencion? Para que por lo menos me notes..."._

-Que no lo estoy.-lo rebusco su inestable temperamento.

-Que si.-el también era terco.

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que SI.-

-Bueno, esta bien, esta bien. Tal vez me puse un poco triste pero solo un poco.-hizo un ademan con su mano, algo gracioso pero Naruto no se rio, seguia serio y eso la hacia... ¿preocuparse?.-se que solo se hace el difícil, algun dia me querra como yo a el.-dijo en forma soñadora y algo desesperada.

-Pero sufres.-las palabras del rubio de ojos azules la sorprendian a cada instante.

Esta agacho la cabeza. Si, sufria y mucho. Pero... ¿qué sabia el? El solo vivia para ser un respetado Hokague algun dia, cosa que en cada dia demostraba ams determinación y menos camino para alcanzar su sueño. Pero ella... ¿cuál era su sueño? Solo era ninja por Sasuke y... por su madre. Pero esa era una historia aparte y no tenia deseos de recordarla en ese ocaso tan hermoso.

-Sufro porque lo amo, asi es el amor...- aun asi Naruto no cambiaba su mirada, haciendola exasperar.-Ash, ves que no entiendes?- solto un bufido y una patada al suelo y se dirigio a su casa. Su madre y su padre la esperaban como siempre. Pero involuntariamente espero que Naruto la siguiese. Volteo para ver si la seguia de lejos pero ya no estaba. _"Que raro"_ penso frunciendo el ceño _"el jamas pierde oportunidad de acompañarme a casa, que le habra pasado?"._ Se encogió de hombros y emprendio el camino.

-

No muy lejos de alli, en uno de los departamentos mas pobres y simples de la ciudad, un chico de cabellos brillantes como el sol y ojos de cielo llegaban a su "hogar". Se saco la ropa y se coloco el piyama. Antes no hubiese entendido por que le habian dado tantas cosas a un huerfano como el, hasta que descubrio la terrible verdad del sello que lo margino. Que lo hizo sentirse un invisible tanto tiempo. De a poco ordeno algo de su comedor y fue derecho a su cuarto.

_"Ash, ves que no entiendes?"_

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza desde que Sakura la habia dicho. Sakura... ella no sabia nada. El si la entendia. Sabia lo que era un amor no correspondido y como seguir aun luchando por el a pesar del desgaste, de las batallas perdidas, y del terrible sufrimiento en el corazon. Dejo escapar un bufido. Si, era hora de tomar una decisión. Estaba harto de ver sufrir a Sakura por el arrogante mal humorado de Sasuke.

Se acerco a su cajon rapidamente y con una sonrisa traviesa, con su optimismo de vuelta en el, tomo una hoja y un papel bastante bonitos y comenzo a escribir desde su corazon... y desde algunos libros que encontro por ahí.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Quiero aclarar que no se mucho de esta serie porque hace poco que la estan pasando aca (mas precisamente en cartoon network) y bue... hice a Sakura con el cabello largo porque creo que falta mucho para que se lo corte asi que... bueno, ah! algo mas! como esto es un NaruSaku quiero que elijan una pareja para Sasuke (la verdad por mi que siga como quiera... de verdad me parece un higado)._**

**_Bueno, me despido! pero antes... DEJEN REVIEWS!!! PLIS y se abren las votaciones! alguien para Sasuke...!_**

**_Besos, ciao:)_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	2. La nota

**_Hola! Bueno decidi reeditar este capitulo porque me di cuenta de que queria probar una cosa... mas adelante les digo. Y si escuche como se dicen en la serie en japones. No se si ponerlos con el -kun, el -chan, el -san y etc. Lo que pasa es que no se muchas palabras en japones y no se su significado. Bueno igual lo voy a poner en este capitulo a ver como queda..._**

**_Aclaracion: naruto no es mio, ni en joda..._**

**_Aclaracion 2: el capitulo puede estar medio feo pero bueno, sorry... es lo que hay._**

**_Nos vemos al final del capitulo._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Capitulo 2: la nota_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La mañana siguiente, poco tiempo antes de almorzar, Sakura se levanto con pesadez y desgano. Aun oia en su cabeza lo que Naruto le habia dicho sobre Sasuke-kun. Bufo molesta y un mechón de su cabello volo y cayo sobre sus ojos. El no entendia, el simplemente no sabia nada.

Escucho la voz de su madre llamándola para que bajase y rapidamente se fue vistiendo. Estaba por colocarse su banda cuando unos leves golpetes en su ventana la hicieron mirar en aquella dirección. Se arrimo al alfeizar y encontro una paloma mensajera y... una nota.

-Que raro... nadie manda cartas asi ya.-se extraño y cuidadosa, tomo la carta de la pata del ave y esta se fue rapidamente.

El sobre era lindo y estaba sellado de manera perfecta y prolija. Una singular descarga electrica recorrido su cuerpo entero. _"Es... es una carta de amor!"_ penso con los ojos mas grandes que una naranja. Nunca un chico le habia escrito una. Por supuesto que no sabia porque si ella era tan atractiva... en fin, lo abrio temblorosa.

"_Querida Sakura,_

_te escribo por primera vez a pesar de tanto tiempo. De tantos segundos esperando que me comprendas y perdones. Por ello y por mis ansias incontrolables, he decidido escribirte. Escribir cuan bella eres (sin que eso alcance a describirte), como tus ojos le dan luz a mi vida y como tu voz me guia en los sueños mas obscuros. Lamento todo y si estas palabras mundanas no son suficientes para ti (se que no) pero aceptalo... por ahora._

_Me despido,_

_Tu ninja secreto."_

El corazon de la joven comenzo a palpitar a mil. No lo podia creer. Se apreto la carta contra su pecho, mientras sonreia como estupida. Solto unos grititos de emocion y empezo a dar volteretas alrededor de su habitación. Hasta que un fuerte estruendo alerto a su mama para que subiese corriendo.

-Sakura, cariño, que son todos esos ruidos?-pregunto la Sra. Haruno desde la puerta.-hija, estas bien? Que te paso?

-Nada mama, estoy bien.-sonrio falsamente, desde el suelo. Habia chocado contra la mesa y todo habia ido a parar al suelo, sobre su delicado cuerpo.

-Bueno...-le creyo algo resignada.-pero baja ya que se enfria tu almuerzo. Ademas debes ir a hacerme unos mandados antes de tu entrenamiento.-y sin mas salio. De vuelta escuho unos ruidos pero no volvió a entrar. _"Niños..."_ suspiro la Sra. Y volvio a la cocina.

Solto un largo suspiro pero inmediatamente volvió a estrujar la romántica nota contra su pecho. _"CHA, eso es Sakura"_ comenzo su Inner-Sakura. Esta no se contenia para nada y siguió diciendo comentarios estupidos y arrogantes durante el tiempo que le duro la emocion. Su madre y padre la miraron extrañados pero les dio igual. Su hija no tenia nada que nadie no hubiese vivido antes.

Ese dia olvido todo. Olvido que recien era Martes y faltaban añares para el Viernes. Olvido como contestar a los comentarios rivales de Ino y solo se quedo callado, con los ojos y la mente en las nubes. Ino al notar el estado de la pelorosado (o sea, ignoradola totalmente), se alarmo. Olvido que tenia entrenamiento y olvido que... llegaba tarde.

Una voz al desperto bruscamente. Mejor dicho, un grito. Abrio los ojos rapidamente de sus innumerables sueños con el ninja misterioso para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de sus sensei, la de Sasuke y la de Naruto, quien en esos momentos estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Tan cerca que podia notar las pequeñas manchitas en sus ojos azules. Tanta cercania la asusto y retrocedio algo sonrojada.

-Eh... yo... me quede dormida_.-"CHA! Dejen de mirarme asi. Acaso tengo monos en la cara?"_ salto su Inner-Sakura. ¿No podia habersele ocurrido una excusa mejor?

-Oh, vamos, hasta Kakashi sensei se esmera en hacer mejores excusas.-se quejo Naruto.

-Hey! Mas respeto a tus mayores, niño.-empezo una disputa entre el despreocupado maestro y su hiperactivo alumno.

-Por que tardaste tanto? No mientas.-le pregunto Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, callando a los otros dos.

El corazon de Sakura volvio a latir a mas no poder. Sasuke-kun se preocupaba por ella, Gloria Divina. Sus plegarias habian sido escuchadas. Mientras su Inner-Sakura saltaba por los aires algo la hizo bajar del cielo, en que creia estar. ¡Sasuke! Sasuke le habia escrito la nota. Por favor, era tan obvio. Estaba arrepentido por lo de ayer y por eso le envio la carta. Y era sabido que era demasiado orgulloso y serio como para mostrar sus sentimientos, eso lo cuadraba todo. Decidio no lanzarse sobre el (como siempre) y seguir ocultando lo de la nota: el se lo diria cuando estuviese listo. Se notaba que aun no podia manejar sus sentimientos. Bueno, eso creia ella.

-Ya les dije, me quede dormida.-sonrio de lado al chico. Si, estaba segura de que era el. No podia ser Naruto porque... bueno, era Naruto! Era imposible imaginárselo escribiendo algo tan dulce. Y no podia ser Kakashi sensei... simplemente era demasiado viejo y tonto. Paso por el lado de sus perplejos compañeros (y sensei).-Vamos que esperan?.-volvio a sonreir, al notar que no la seguían.

Los muchachos volvieron a la normalidad, cada uno con sus pensamientos sobre el repentino cambio de Sakura. Kakashi rezaba porque al fin la chica dejase esa estupida obsesion por el Uchiha y se concentrara a pleno en ser ninja. Mientras, el morocho no le daba mucha importancia, solo esperaba que la pelirosa se diese cuenta de que solo eran amigos.

Esos eran los pensamientos de ellos pero mas atrás y mucho mas distraido iba Naruto, pensando. _"Habra recibido la nota? Le habra gustado? Que pensara? Ash! Seguro penso que era una estupidez y la arrojo a la basura. Si, si, es obvio, era demasiado cursi. Aunque a las chicas le gustan esas cosas... pero Sakura-chan es... Ay! Ya no se nada..." _esa y mil una dudas rondaron la cabeza del rubio durante el resto de la tarde.

El entrenamiento de ese dia se le paso extrañamente rapido y divertido. Quiza era porque aun pensaba en la nota, quiza porque todo le habia salido bastante bien (ya que no se habia hecho la inútil ni una sola vez para que Sasuke la ayudase) o quiza porque Naruto no la habia molestado en todo el santo dia.

-Naruto...-susurro para si, mientras observaba como Naruto y Sasuke aprendian como arrojar Kunais con los ojos cerrados, enfocándose en la energia del chakra. Y otra vez Naruto... _"Esa mirada tan profunda..."_ penso algo perdida observando el color en lo ojos del muchacho. Eran muy atractivos.

-POR DIOS SAKURA! Que estas pensando?.-salto su Inner-Sakura, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Yo? No, no, nada.- _"Diablos"._

-Como crees? A mi no me engañas, soy tu, recuerdas?

-Y de que te estoy engañando supuestamente?.-desafio a su molesto Otro yo.

-Vamos...-dijo picara.-la forma en que miraste a Naruto...

-Y? Que hay con eso?.-se trato de hacer la loca.

-Es la misma forma que cuando miras a Sasuke-kun, Hola! No lo niegues...

-NI SOÑANDO.-termino con su conversación Sakura, sin darse cuenta de que habia gritado.

Los tres se le habian quedado mirando con cara de "Y a esta loca que le pasa?" y ella no tuvo mejor idea que sonrojarse. Por supuesto luego se disculpo y les dijo que continuasen, que estaba bien y esto que aquello. Lo ultimo especialmente a Naruto que siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella. Era tan fastidioso. Pero pensándolo mejor... _"No, Naruto es mi_ _peor pesadilla, mi martir"_ trato de convencerse vagamente. _"O no?"_ y la pregunta quedo colgada en su mente.

El entrenamiento paso bastante normal (a excepcion de las extrañas actitudes de la joven) y termino relativamente temprano. ¿Por qué? No les interesaba. Estaban exhaustos y querian regresar a casa lo mas rapido posible. Se alejaban de vuelta a la Aldea cuando la voz de Kakashi los hizo voltearse.

-Ah por cierto, a partir de mañana no habra mas entrenamientos.-se proponia a irse e desinteresado Jounnin cuando, aterrados, sus alumnos se le colgaron de las dos piernas, literalmente. Inmovilizándolo.

-QUE? Que quiere decir con eso Kakashi sensei?.-pregunto realmente asustado Naruto, quien su sueño dependia de entrenarse y hacerse respetar por los demas para asi llegar a ser el mejor Hokage de todos.

-Expliquese.-ordeno Sasuke, tratando de reprimir las ganas de saltársele encima al necio de su sensei para matarlo. ¿Qué no sabia que DEBIA entrenar?

-Quiero decir, que antes de seguir su camino Chunnin, se encontraran con sus viejos compañeros de la Academia.-las palabras del sensei provocaron un sentimiento mudo en los jóvenes.- para comparar técnicas, enfrentarse a otros, bla, bla, bla, considerenlo como unas mini-vacaciones.-rio el pelogris con su unico ojo al descubierto.- yo si lo hare, adios.-saludo antes de desaparecer el Jounnin.

Sin duda ese dia habia sido una caja de sorpresas. Ninguno habia visto a sus antiguos compañeros desde asi mucho tiempo. Por ahí se encontraba con uno que con otro por las calles de la Aldea pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus entrenamientos diarios como para salir. En mucho tiempo, Naruto no saco a flote su lado optimista.

El camino se volvio largo y pesado. En las luces tenues del atardecer se despidieron de Sasuke, que vivia no tan en el centro de la Aldea como ellos. El rubio y la pelirosado siguieron su camino juntos, juntos pero alejados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Era un atardecer hermoso y una traviesa ave se poso en la cabeza del rubio. La chica solo pudo reir tiernamente al ver a su amigo tratando de librarse del pajaro de sus cabellos rubios. Las risas de ella lo embobaron, como de costumbre, y la miro fijo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella y Naruto casi se desmaya cuando la vio sonrojarse. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo notar esos pequeños cambios en la piel de sus mejillas. ¿Seria... tal vez...?

-Naruto...-dijo en un murmullo, casi inaudible.-tengo que decirte algo.

-Si, Sakura-chan?.-pregunto expectante. Sentia como si su corazon fuese a salir de su boca en cualquier momento¿Qué le querria decir¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Ante sus silencio trato de lucir relajado y rascándose su cabeza, rio.-No seas timida, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Venga, dime.

Sakura no sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa. Lo que le iba a decir no era tan importante. En realidad era una tontería. Una tonteria por la que habia estado dudando todo el dia. No podia mantener sus manos quietas ni la vista fija en su compañero. Este solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando a que hablase.

La tomo por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. Se sentia extrañamente confiado, no tenia idea de por que pero era mejor esperar a que ella hablase. Ella por su parte no podia creer la suavidad del tacto de Naruto, no como su simple contacto la reconfortaba tanto, dándole la confianza que necesitaba. Lo miro a los ojos y con una timida sonrisa, mas propia de Hinata que de ella le dijo...

-Bueno, mira, eh... primero SACA TUS MANOS DE MIS HOMBROS.-grito a todo pulmon mientras empujaba a un confundido Naruto unos metros mas atrás.-No era para que te aprovechases asi de mi.-¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Se le ocurrian un millon de palabras mejores con que agradecerle y lo unico que habia salido de ella habian sido un empujon y un reproche.

El Uzumaki la miraba sin entender nada. Simplemente mujeres. Suspiro para dentro, agradecido de que no lo haya golpeado. Podia parecer frágil pero uno de sus golpes lo dejaban knockeado por largo rato. La miro de vuelta, ya mas normales y relajados. Ella lo miro de vuelta, algo enojada y moviendo el pie, en señal de que lo esperaba.

-Y Sakura-chan?.-le dijo apoyándose en la espalda.

-Eh, yo necesito contarle esto a alguien.-se apreto las manos en su pecho, nerviosa. El la miro cambiando por una mirada mas dulce y comprensiva.

-Anda, no tengas miedo.-la tomo de las manos y le sonrio. Ella tambien sonrio, se acerco al oido de un MUY sonrojado Naruto, no sin antes observar que nadie la veia, y le dijo.

-Hoy recibi una nota de amor.-susurro a su oido, a lo que el rubio abrio los ojos. Estaba muerto¿lo habria descubierto?.-y ya se de quien es.

-Asi... de quien?.-fue lo unico que pudo decir, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que se lo tragase la tierra. No tenia idea de como reaccionaria Sakura pero por ahora estaba bastante tranquila, demasiado para su gusto y para lo chillona que era.

-Creo que es de...-la interminable esperaba de que las palabras susurradas llegasen a su oido lo estaba matando¿qué no podia darse prisa?.-SASUKE-KUN.

El rubio se separo rapidamente de ella, frotándose los oidos. Que rayos, casi lo dejaba sordo. Mientras, ella lo miraba extrañado y con un no-se-que burlon en su rostro, sin duda lo habia hecho a propósito. Sakura vio divertida como el pobre de Naruto sufria por sus oidos. Entonces el dejo de restregarse las orejas y la miro. Por una milésima de segundo, sintio que la mirada cristalina de el, habia cierto indicio de tristeza. ¿Por qué seria?

"_Creo que es de... Sasuke-kun."_ Esas malditas palabras lo aturdian mas que el grito anterior y le dejaban un sabor amargo a su optimismo. No, ella no lo habia descubierto. Le habia escrito esa tonta carta con el fin de que dejase, por lo menos, de pensar tanto en Sasuke y se concentrase en ese Ninja Secreto, producto de su imaginación y su lado romántico.

Trato de cambiar su semblante pero se le hacia muy difícil, por no agregar que doloroso. Escucho su voz preguntándole si estaba bien. Sakura-chan... sonrio de lado, como cada vez que hacia cuando no podia hacer ya nada mas. Si, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y no habia vuelta atrás.

-Una nota de amor? Ba, puras tonterías de niñas.-volvio a la normalidad. Se dijo Sakura, borrando de a poco esa ilusion y ella tambien regresando a su estado usual.

-QUE NO SON COSAS DE NIÑAS, ASH NARUTO.-lo golpeo, no muy fuerte esta vez para tratar de no romperle ningun hueso.

-Como digas, Sakura-chan.-giro los ojos sin ganas de seguir alli fingiendo.-Nos vemos mañana, duerme bien y NO te quedes dormida de vuelta.-se fue corriendo, alejándose de por alli.

La siguió entre los tejados de las casa hasta que estuvo segura en el calor de su hogar. El, volvio a su casa, donde nadie lo esperaba. Por primera vez, sintio buena esa soledad, esa soledad donde ocultar las lagrimas y poder seguir escribiendo. Estaba cansado y mañana debia levantarse para encontrarse con todos esos que tanto se le habian burlado en el pasado.

Se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, frenetico, cuando paro en seco. Pero tambien se encontraria con buenos amigos. Hinata, por ejemplo, y tambien... y... y... nadie mas. Todos los demas eran parte de un mal recuerdo aunque debia enfrentarlos, no esperaba que fuese mañana, pero ahora los enfrentaria. Naruto Uzumaki no era ningun "miedosito".

Tomo una hoja y un bolígrafo. Comenzo a escribir como la noche anterior y como, sin saber, haria durante muchas mas.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Si, ya se, desastroso, no?. Bueno, que le voy a hacer... mmm... con respecto a la pareja de Sasuke: la votacion sigue! si... todavia pueden elegir aunque ahora esta entre Hinata o que se quede solo, ustedes deciden!_**

**_P.D: Si les gusta el SasuHina... publique uno, pasen! (si, ya se, soy una propaganda viviente)._**

**_Proximamente el cap 3 (dentro de 8 o 10 dias, por ahi)._**

**_Los dejo, gracias por los reviews sino lo dije antes y dejen mas jeje..._**

DEJEN REVIEWS

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	3. Encuentro Inesperado

**_Capitulo 3: Encuentro inesperado_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Ese seria un dia espléndido. Era uno de esos que se llamaban perfectos. Los pajaros cantaban, el agua cubria con su rocio matutino las flores y el sol asomaba radiante en el cielo. Un cielo completamente azul salvo por algunas nubes blancas que irrumpian su pureza.

Levanto su mirada y su sonrisa se borro. Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, matando el tiempo. Faltaban algunos minutos para el encuentro en la Academia. No era que le interesase mucho pero si iba Sasuke... todo se volvia especial a sus ojos.

Habia amanecido esperando una de las cartas de su Ninja-Sasuke-kun-Misterioso. No tenia la seguridad de que pudiese haber una segunda carta pero igual la habia esperado. Paso el tiempo y entre protestas y bufidos, tuvo que ir al mercado. ¿Por qué a su madre se le ocurria que justo ese dia fuese a hacer las compras de todo el mes?. Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta como una figura se acercaba rapidamente a ella.

-Sakura-chan.-escucho la voz de Naruto detrás suyo.

-Hola Naruto, como...-no alcanzo a terminar.

El rubio sin detenerse y sin titubeos la habia tomado por la cintura con una mano y con la otra cerrado su boca. Una perdida de tiempo ya que la pelirosa no podia decir nada de la impresión. Se vio entonces en la oscuridad de un estrecho callejón. Demasiado estrecho, tanto que apenas cabian. Si no hubiera sido porque habia arrojado las bolsas de sus compras en la calle, no hubieran cabido.

Volteo su verdoso mirar a la calle y se sorprendio al ver a unas sombras que se detenian en la entrada del callejón. Parecian hablar de un asunto importante, mas o menos. Una de las sombras parecia enojada. Se pregunto que habia hecho Naruto esta vez para enfadarlos asi. De repente uno de los ninjas señalo el callejón. Se asusto.

Y su miedo fue percibido por Naruto. El rubio apreto mas su cintura (sin llegar a lo violento) y acerco su delicado cuerpo contra el de él. La chica se ruborizo por el, ejem. Tan cercano contacto. Calor, mucho calor. Podia sentir cada uno de los musculos del chico marcandose en su espalda. Jamas habia estado tan cerca de un hombre como ese momento.

Su corazon comenzo a latir deprisa mientras un sentimiento de gozo se apoderaba de ella. No sabia que sentir. Por un lado le gustaba tenerlo cerca, asi, estar juntos. Por el otro, debia recordar de quien se trataba. Debia recordar que el era... Naruto Uzumaki, su dolor de cabeza andante.

Dirigio sus ojos al rostro del chico y casi cae desmayada. Se veia tan... tan lindo y maduro. Mucho mas maduro que Sasuke-kun. Al pensar en el morocho, se acordó de la carta de amor de ayer. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?. Sus sentimientos por el Uchiha se confundian con los suyos por el Uzumaki a cada instante que seguia mirando esos ojos azules. Tan azules como el cielo. Un cielo extraño e inaceptable para ella.

_"Vamos, Sakura recomponte"_ le decia la voz debil de su Inner-Sakura. Pero ya todo estaba perdido, fuera de su control. O se separaban o Naruto la descubría perdida en su celestial mirada.

Un brusco cambio de escenario la desperto. Suspiro por dentro al no tener que seguir analizando lo que estaba sintiendo. No le gustaba nada a donde estaba llegando todo el asunto. Al parecer las sombras habian seguido de largo. Sin embargo ellos tardaron unos minutos antes de salir de callejón y separa sus cuerpos. Bueno, no por completo.

-Oye, Sakura-chan, estas bien?.-le pregunto un preocupado Naruto.

Miro su mano unos segundos. El estaba tomando su mano. _"Que descarado"_ se mintió a si misma ya que tanto en el interior como el exterior se habia sonrojado mucho. Se separo bruscamente y se agacho a levantar las bolsas que estaban desparramadas en el suelo. De paso, el no notaria su sonrojo.

-S-si, estoy bien Naruto.-tomo un largo suspiro para calmarse antes de volverlo a ver.

-Estas segura? Hace unos momentos tenias la cara completamente roja.-dijo inocentemente.

-Que si!, hay que fastidioso eres.-el rubio trato pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se llenase de tristeza al oirla decir aquello. ¿Tan malo era preocuparse por ella?.

-Te creo no era para que te molestases.-se excuso moviendo las manos, algo molesto.-bueno, me voy. Nos vemos en un rato Sakura-chan.-quiso despedirse antes de que ella se percatase de su cambio, aunque... jamas lo hacia.

-Espera Naruto.-se dio vuelta de inmediato. (N/A: pobre, parece un perro...).-por que te perseguían esos tipos?

-Eh... yo eh...-balbuceo el Uzumaki apenado por lo que seguramente diria la chica por sus juegos infantiles.

-No me digas que otra vez estuviste molestando al Hokage, o si Naruto?.-dijo en forma siniestra y algo macabra.

-Bueno, sino quieres, no te digo.-trato de sonar gracioso peor en seguida coloco los brazos sobre su cabeza, esperando el golpe de la Haruno.

Abrio sus ojos lentamente. _"Mmm... no paso nada?"_ se pregunto confundido. Habia esperado pero el instantáneo golpe de Sakura-chan no habia llegado. Se enderezo y tomo por el hombro a la chica para que voltease a verlo. _"¿Por que se habra dado vuelta?"_ volvio a preguntarse. Pero lo que vio no solo lo desconcerto sino que tambien, ejem, lo asusto.

La pelorosado estaba ahí, inmóvil. Con una carta en mano, leyendola detenidamente. El Uzumaki estaba blanco como papel pero la chica no lo noto. _"Pero... pero ¿cómo¿recien ahora le llego?"._ Paso del susto al enojo en seguida. La maldita ave que habia invocado para enviarle la nota se habia retrasado (quien sabe por que) y justo en ese momento se le habia ocurrido dejarle carta. En parte estuvo bueno porque se habia salvado de un fuerte golpe pero por otra parte... ¿si a ella no le gustaba?. Cuanto hubiera querido desaparecer en ese momento.

Mientras, al lado de el peor a la vez en otro mundo (en el de las fantasias para ser mas precisos) Sakura lei su segunda carta romántica con una emocion oprimida en el pecho.

-

_**"Querida Sakura,**_

_**Es algo singular lo que siento por ti ya que aunque no te oiga, vea o sienta mi corazon no deja de latir. Por ti, por supuesto. Por ti podria cruzar mas de mil mareas sin saber nadar, por ti haria cualquier cosa y sabes por que?. Creo que la respuesta es clara y la he dicho antes pero la repetire por si no te habias dado cuenta. Te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y hasta mas que eso. Disculpame si he de incomodarte pero es imposible no repetirlo. Te quiero y por ahora, me despido.**_

_**Tu Ninja Secreto."**_

-

-NARUTO, DESPIERTA BAKA.-comenzo a zarandearlo la Haruno.

El joven de ojos azules se despego de sus plegarias suicidas para encontrarse con una muy feliz Sakura. Esta estaba algo sonrojada y con la carta fuertemente apretada a su pecho. Le hablaba a el pero su mirada soñadora parecia hallarse muy lejos de alli. _"Entonces... LE_ _GUSTO"._ La cara se le ilumino solo con el simple hecho de saber que ella lo habia disfrutado.

-Sakura-chan, que eso que tiene ahí?.-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible. Señala la nota.

-Este... bueno, esto es...-bajo la mirada pero luego la subio emocionada.-recuerdas que anoche te conte que alguien me enviaba cartas de amor?

-Si, lo recuerdo.-la alegria se le fue como le vino.-tambien recuerdo que dijiste que creias que era Sasuke.-lo dijo en un tono que no pudo evitar. Un tono molesto y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Eh? Oh, si Sasuke. Bueno, que crees? Me ha enviado otra!.-pego un saltito alegre mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza indiferente.

-Aja, y que dice?.-fue lo unico que se ocurrio decir aunque ya sabia perfectamente lo que estaba escrito alli.

-No puedo decírtelo baka.-estrujo la carta en sus manos, temiendo que el infantil del rubio la tomase de golpe.-es privado y ademas...-se interrumpio sola.

-Y? Ademas que?.-pregunto intrigado.

-Ademas... no creo que la comprendas. Es demasiado romántica para ti.-solto con arrogancia; levantando el menton.

-Dattebayo? De veras piensas eso Sakura-chan?.-ahora si que estaba sombrio y triste. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenia que verlo de esa forma?.

Ella no dijo nada. Se le quedo viendo algo preocupada. ¿Qué le sucedia a Naruto? No podia ponerse mal por lo que le habia dicho. Seria tonto y seria... y no seria propio del Naruto que conocia. De un Naruto fuerte y orgulloso que no se dejaba bajonear por nada del mundo. Quiso pensar lo que pasaba pero algo le impidio hablar. O mas bien un alguien.

-Ah, aquí estan.-ambos escucharon la voz fria del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun...-murmuro hipnotizada por su presencia.-co-como estas?

-Eh? Bien.-respondio cortante porque su atencion no estaba en la chica sino mas bien en somrbio de Naruto. Se pregunto como diablos habria llegado a ese estado.-vamos, ya es hora de ir a la Academia.

La Haruno asintió y desperto al Uzumaki. Los dos se volvieron a Sasuke y juntos fueron a la "querida" Academia pero antes pasaron por la casa de la chica a dejar las bolsas de sus compras. El morocho se molesto por, como el dijo, esa perdida de tiempo. Por ello comenzo otra de las estupidas peleas con Naruto. Sakura suspiro resignada por siempre tener que calmar a esos dos.

Una vez vuelto en el camino hacia la Academia, donde supuestamente se encontrarian con sus antiguos compañeros, los chicos se calmaron. Eso le dio un tiempo de paz para pensar. _"Kakashi sensei dijo que serian como unas mini vacaciones, me pregunto por que lo_ _dijo"._ Penso y volvio a pensar. Queria saber por que. Pero no pudo seguir ya que pronto llegaron al lugar indicado. Guardo la nota rapidamente entre su ropa y casi de inmediato cruzo la mirada con Ino, su amiga/rival.

-Ino.-dijo en una especia de susurro amenaza. (quien sabe)

-Sakura.-la miro de pies a cabeza y rio con sorna.-estas vacaciones te dejaran mas gorda de lo que ya estas.

-GORDA?!.-exploto la Haruno y si no hubiera sido por el rubio y el morocho (sus compañeros) se hubiera abalanzado sobre la chica de cabellos amarillos.

-Pero no preocupes, por lo menos si sigues engordando igualaras el tamaño de tu enorme frentezota y por ahí ya ni lo noten.-la furia en los ojitos verdosos de la pelirosa se hizo MAS que evidente pero Ino mas bien parecia disfrutarlo.-en fin, nos vemos baka.

Dicho y hecho. La rubia se alejo campante hacia la muchedumbre (ah ni que fueran tantos) de alumnos que esperaban una respuesta a esas supuestas mini-vacaciones. Naruto se alegro al saber de que no era el unico que se habia molestado por la noticia. Fijo su vista escurridiza en la chica que estaba al lado suyo. Se entristecio al notarla mucho mas interesada en el Uchiha que en saber que pasaba. Siempre preocupada en Sasuke, tanto que de seguro ni se acordaba de que el existia.

Bajo la mirada al suelo triste y dejando al pobre de Sasuke con la voz melosa de Sakura taladrándole el cerebro, se sento en un banco cercano. Penso que asi podria estar en paz pero... se equivocaba. Tomándolo por sorpresa completamente escucho como alguien le decia un "escondeme" rapido y se metia detrás de el. Estuvo a punto de darse vuelta y golpear al idiota que lo usaba de escudo contra quien sabe que cosa pero algo se lo impidio.

-AH! HINATA!.-volvio su vista a un Kiba frenetico y enfurecido. Este no paraba de buscarla con cara de "la voy a matar a penas la encuentre".

Entonces Naruto cayo en la cuenta de quien estaba detrás suyo era nada mas y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga. La unica persona por la cual sentia aprecio en toda esa horrenda Academia. Recordo como ella lo habia ayudado en diferentes ocasiones y decidio devolverle el favor. Ademas, era muy divertido molestar a Kiba.

El chico-perro se alejo luego de unos minutos de inspeccionar las espaldas de todo el mundo. Por supuesto que no lo hizo con Naruto por dos razones. Una: el Inuzuka creia completamente IMPOSIBLE que Hinata se escondiera detrás del rubio ya que estaba enamorada de este y cada vez que lo tenia cerca se desmayaba. Y dos, porque el rubio le habia hecho mata pulgas en el abrigo y ahora Kiba corria frenetico y... dejando pulgas muertas en el camino.

-Y se puede saber por que te perseguia?.-alzo las cejas dos veces, curioso por la razon que Kiba persiguiese a la tranquila Hinata.

-Ah, eso.-dijo cuando dejo de reirse y abrio un poco su polar. Esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojase. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hinata-san?.-es que le robe a Akamaru un rato y no quiero devolvérselo aun.-dijo con esa voz tan inocente que tenia y, sacando al cachorro de su abrigo, tranquilizando al Uzumaki.

-Es un idiota. Vive diciendo que no soporta a Akamaru y donde se lo quitas unos minutos se pone como loco.-

-Exactamente.-le dio la razon la Hyuuga. Eso reconforto al chico, quien siempre agradecia lo buena amiga que era la chica.-pero cambiando de tema, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Si, que cosa?.-clavo su mirar en los ojos blancos de la chica. Intrigado. Esto hizo que ella se sonrojase.

-Este bueno...-junto sus dedos nerviosamente.-tienes alguna idea de por que nos daran estas "vacaciones"?-recalco con sus dedos el sarcasmo.

De repente sobre ellos una sombra los hizo voltearse y... tener miedo. Un Sasuke aparecio por sobre ellos y los miraba con una mirada llena de... ¿celos?. Naruto no lo podia creer. A su amigo le gustaba Hinata-san y seguramente al oirlos hablando riendo habia pensado otra cosa. _"Que tonto, solo somos amigos"_ penso el rubio, quien nunca se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la Hyuuga por el.

El aire se torno algo denso cuando de la nada aprecio Sakura con mirada de "no me gusta nada lo que esta pasado aquí". Las dos chicas veian como el rubio y el morocho se echaban miradas asesinas entre ellos. Fue entonces que la chica de ojos blancos se paro con cachorro en mano y se despidio de ellos. No queria estar en medio de una de las peleas de esos dos.

_"Si, confirmado a Sasuke le gusta Hinata-san"_ dijo la mente del Uzumaki al ver la mirada del morocho en la chica que acababa de irse. Una mirada algo comica por lo de enamorado que tenia. Se preguntaba como habia terminado el insensible de Sasuke-baka gustando de alguien como Hinata. Alzo los hombros y se lo dejo a la imaginación. Y a la hora libre que tenian en el almuerzo para preguntárselo.

-Hola, hola, se escucha?.-

Todos los jóvenes ninjas que alli se encontraban se dieron vuelta y dirigieron su mirada simultáneamente a la entrada de la Academia, donde por lo visto habian montado un pequeño escenario. Un escenario con mirofono conectado a unos parlantes alternos. Y arriba del escenario... Kakashi sensei, ridiculizando a sus alumnos.

Naruto y Sakura cayeron al suelo al oir los comentarios de sus antiguos compañeros sobre el tonto que no sabia ni hablar por micrófono (entiendase Kakashi) mientras que Sasuke solo gruño y se golpeo la frente. Por suerte para ellos, su antiguo sensei, Izuka, bajo al peligris del escenario y comenzo a hablar.

-Bueno, veo que estan todos.-dijo mas para si que para los demas pero igual se oyo.-esta bien, supongo que muchos de ustedes estan interesados en saber el por que de estas mini-vacaciones.-a lo que muchos asintieron.-bueno, esto se debe a que el gran Hokage decreto.-carraspeo, dejando a muchos intrigados.-decreto que era necesario un tiempo de ocio en que se reafirmaran lazos fisicos y mentales de cuando iban a la Academia, antes de empezar con su proximo nivel ninja. Asi, ademas podran comparar técnicas y etc, entre ustedes.

Doblo la hoja de donde habia leido, dando por terminado el discurso cuando algo le golpeo la cabeza. Dirigio la mirada enfurecido al que habia hecho eso pero rapidamente se coloco detrás del escenario. Sus colegas se habian adelantado y ya estaban ahí detrás viendo anonadados lo que pasaba.

Entre los que saltaban de alegria por las vacaciones y los que refunfuñaban por tal perdida de tiempo, se habia armado un gran revuelo, es decir, una guerra de tirarse cosas. Naruto, muy divertido, se puso a pensar. _"Tal vez esto de las vacaciones son se tan malo"_ penso. Y con eso vino una mirada a Sakura. Si, seria bastante interesante.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola! si, he regresado, despues de tanto tiempo... jeje. espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capitulo. La verdad lo hizo muy a la fuerza porque la inspiracion se me fue por el caño. Ademas de que empezando las clases me estrese y no se puede hacer nada contra eso. Gracias por los reviews!. Y en serio que no se hayan decpecionado con todo esto. Ah! con respecto a la pareja de Sasuke (jeje-risa macabra-) se produjo un empate y bue, se me ocurrio algo muy "bueno" para hacerle al pobre jejejeje... Pobre Sasuke. Asi que va a ver paar todos los gustos y ojo! que este fic recien comienza!._**

**_Besos, ciao! y dejen reviews!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_P.D: vean the Ouran High School Host Club, el anime mas divertido que he visto, se los recomiendo!!! -_**


	4. Luz de Luna

**_Por favor... leer hasta el final jeje... Al fin publiko! Bue nos vemos al terminar el capitulo._**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero si quieren me quedo con Kiba jeje..._**

**_Otra aclaracion: esto es un NaruSaku gente y no se porque changos puse otra pareja y porque se me ocurrio poner otras mas. No, eso no me gusta. Asi que si pasa algo entre otros personajes solo queda en el roce y el resto a la imaginacion de ustedes. Ademas, si me pongo con otras parejas se me puede ir todo con estas y no con el NaruSaku y nooooo! Todo mal...

* * *

-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Capitulo 4: Luz de luna_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Cayó con pesadez sobre su cama. Le dio una patada a la puerta para que se cerrase. Dio un suspiro y perdió la mirada un instante en el atardecer para luego hundir su cara en su almohada. La apretó con fuerza, deseando poder desaparecer, mandar al diablo a todo el mundo y todos los que estaban en el. La necesidad de aire la hizo despegarse del objeto.

Se dio vuelta y volvió a perder la mirada, pero esta vez en el techo. Allí solo habían varias de esas estrellitas de plástico baratas que se compran en el mercado. De esas que vienen con pegamento en la parte posterior y así poder colocarlas en alguna superficie dura. Luego, una vez llegada la noche, las estrellas brillaban por la cantidad de luz que habían almacenado durante en día. Soltó otro suspiro y de vuelta miro hacia el ocaso que se escondía en el horizonte.

A veces, solo a veces, deseaba ser una estrella. Una que estuviese bien en lo alto y que brillase más que las demás. No sabía por que pero siempre terminaba deseando estar en el cielo, o más allá. Pero era tonto soñar todo el tiempo y eso lo sabia bien. Había soñado que vencía a Ino, que la reconocían por sus habilidades medicinales, que Sasuke la amaba. Había soñado… también había soñado que ella era… era algo más que una frente amplia.

-Por que es tan complicado?-pregunto al aire, que como de costumbre no respondería a sus preguntas.

Esta vez miro la ciudad, el bosque y el horizonte apoyada sobre el alfeizar de su ventana. Amaba ese lugar y como su vista le permitía ver casi todo desde allí. Desde allí veía la florería de su rubia rival, el mercado principal, la Academia, los limites de la Aldea, las casa de las familias mas importantes como Hyuuga o Inuzuka. También podía ver el apartamento del fastidioso (pero dulce) de Naruto. Aunque no podía ver el de Sasuke y eso casi siempre lo consideraba una pena terrible.

_"Casi siempre?"_ se pregunto sabiendo muy bien la respuesta en su interior. Lo que había pasado esa mima tarde en el patio de la Academia, entre su Sasuke-kun y Hinata, la había golpeado. Golpeado duro y parejo en su corazón. Si al morocho le gustaba la chica de los ojos blanco, entonces¿Por qué le escribía aquellas notas tan románticas?

Solo quedaban dos opciones. O al chico le gustaban las dos o el ninja secreto de sus cartas era otra persona. Esa duda incentivo su curiosidad por un segundo. Pero rápidamente esa duda fue aplastada por su terquedad y su ceguera. _"Ya Sakura! Nadie más que_ _Sasuke-kun puede escribir esas cosas tan lindas. Nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie…"_ comenzó a canturrear su Inner-Sakura tal cual niña de cinco años.

Tomo una fotografía que se encontraba en su escritorio y la observo con una dulce sonrisa. La foto los mostraba a ellos, al grupo siete. A Kakashi-sensei mas alejado en el fondo, a Naruto y ella saludando alegres y Sasuke mirando por sobre el hombro a escena. Renegando la felicidad como siempre. Soltó unas risitas al recordar el no tan lejano día de aquella fotografía.

Habían estado entrenando muy poco esa vez, mas bien se la habían pasado charlando y comiendo mucho ramen a pedido de Naruto. Entonces un fotógrafo andante que pasaba casualmente por ahí, les había propuesto un precio por una fotografía. Rió de vuelta al recordar lo tacaño que se había vuelto Sasuke en ese momento. Pero al final habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo y pagarle entre los cuatro.

Dejo la foto en el escritorio y se acomodo en el alfeizar. Estaba aburrida. Coloco sus manos bajo su barbilla para sostener su cabeza. Ladeo su verde mirar hacia la luna. Su luz bañaba su cabello, sus facciones, su rostro, llevándola al sueño. Pero la luz de la luna también bañaba a otra persona esa noche.

-QUIERO MAS.-grito efusivamente al terminar su cuarto plato.

-Estas seguro Naruto?.-le dijo el mesero del restaurante. El joven era nuevo y no conocía el apetito voraz del rubio.

-SI, SI, SOLO SIRVEME MAS RAMEN.-demando golpeando la barra con los cubiertos en ambas manos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, en seguida te traeré otro plato.-se metido entro de la cocina y unos minutos después ya estaba de vuelta con el platillo humeante en mano.

-SI RAMEN.-comenzó a devorar rápidamente el alimento.

-Realmente espero que no te indigestes con todo lo que has comido.-dijo en forma de despedida el mesero antes de seguir sirviendo a mas personas.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar lo que le había dicho el muchacho. Observo el ramen humeando aun en el plato pero su azul mirada se concentraba en otra cosa. Apretó con fuerzas sus puños. Como le hubiese gustado que alguien le dijese eso en serio. Cuanto le hubiese gustado que ese alguien fuese la madre o el padre que nunca tuvo y jamás conoció.

Termino su comida tan rápido que el mesero casi no pudo creer cuando lo llamo por la cuenta solo cinco minutos después de haberle llevado el plato. Pagó y a paso lento salio del restaurante. Iba con la mirada tan baja y tan concentrado en el pensamiento anterior, que se termino chocando con más de uno a la salida.

Camino largo rato por las calles desiertas de la Konoha de noche. Últimamente estaba tan melancólico y serio que sentía como si fuese su morocho amigo. Por suerte una parte de su ser se rehusaba completamente a convertirse en un Sasuke rubio. El pensar en el lo hizo acordarse de su peculiar acción aquella tarde. No había podido dejar de preguntarse si realmente a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata-san. No quería ser malvado o cruel pero poco creía que el chico de los ojos negros sintiese algo por alguien.

Sus pasos siguieron dando pasos en falso sobre la acera. Y por ello y por andar con la cabeza perdida en otro planeta se había tropezado con una baldosa suelta. Esto había logrado que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo de lleno.

-Estupida calle.-culpo a la acera. Nunca culparía a su torpeza ni al hecho de que iba distraído. Si lo hubiese hecho, no seria Naruto.

A pesar del dolor ese golpe no fue tan malo como había pensado en un principio. Al levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la luna se había encontrado justamente con al persona que ocupaba en su mente y también en la mayoría de sus sueños. Y ahí se hallaba ella. Esplendida como el siempre la encontraría. Su cabello rosa caía por los costados de su rostro, largo más allá de los hombros. Vio sus verdes ojos fijarse en la luna unos momentos antes de que sus parpados se cerrasen.

El aliento abandono su garganta y sus pulmones. Sentía como su mente se nublaba a cada segundo mas observándola con el detenimiento que el hacia. Definitivamente no habían ni habrían palabras que Naruto pudiese encontrar para describir tal momento. Tal visión de esplendor ante sus ojos. Ella ahí, en su ventana, bañada por la plateada luz de la noche. El ahí, mirándola sin poder siquiera articular palabras.

-Sakura…-susurro luego de reiterados balbuceos y tartamudeos.

La vio suspirar y se sintió desfallecer. Cuanto hubiese deseado que suspirase así por el. Que se perdiera en los hoyos de la luna pensando en el, que olvidara el tiempo recordándolo, que imaginase escenas y cosas que creyese imposibles con… el. Tal como el rubio hacia por la chica.

Cayó en la cuenta. Una realidad que le dolía ya que el no era el dueño de ella y tampoco jamás lo seria. No. cuando lo veía no veía mas que a su torpe y chillón compañero de equipo. Mientras que con Sasuke ella perdía mas que la cordura. ¿y que hacia el mientras eso pasaba¿Qué podía hacer? Nada más y nada menos que avivar el ilusorio amor de la chica por un chico que no la quería ni tampoco la merecía. Era tonto, lo sabia pero… _"Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas a una verdad que te amargue la vida. No es cierto Sakura?"_ le pregunto en sus pensamientos.

De la nada un ruido, unos sonidos que despertaron al rubio en seguida pero tardaron un poco mas en la pelirosa. El joven se escabullo hacia las sombras para resguardarse de su mirada. Ella rápidamente entro en su habitación y se acobacho bajo el marco de la ventana, ocultándose de un posible atacante y dispuesta a defenderse.

El rubio se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura, esperando. Pasaron los minutos pero aun así nada ocurría. Levanto la cabeza para ver mejor pero nada. Vio como Sakura asoma de vuelta la cabeza por la ventana y la volvía a llevar dentro. La escucho cerrar la traba. Seguramente habría pensado que había sido un producto de su imaginación y ahora se iría a dormir. Quizás el debía hacer lo mismo, descansar ahora que las mini-vacaciones habían comenzado. Pero se le hacia imposible pensar que el ruido que había escuchado antes había sido una tontería nada mas.

Se encogió de hombros tratando de despreocuparse y retomo su camino de vuelta. Con la cabeza gacha y con un poco de sueño, camino durante unos minutos varias cuadras de la Aldea hasta que el sonido se hizo presente otra vez. Se oían como pisadas sobre tejados. Unos tejados que cada vez se hallaban mas cerca de donde el se encontraba. Agudizo su oído para distinguir algo pero lo mejor que pudo sacar fue que eran muchos y había uno más alejado que los otros. Se coloco en posición de defensa pero lo que vio lo confundió.

De un tejado cercano una sombra había pegado un salto cayendo directamente delante de él. Retrocedió un poco asustado por la acción pero en seguida reconoció la sombra. Un muchacho de porte orgulloso y serio, con cabellos oscuros lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros. Unos ojos que la mayoría de las veces solo mostraban seriedad y sed de venganza pero esta vez era distinto, algo así como el miedo y el cansancio se asomaban en ellos.

-Que rayos haces Sasuke?-le pidió una explicación el rubio.

-Mmm?-lo miro fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.-no me estorbes.

Como había llegado se fue. Salto sobre otro techo para seguir corriendo de quien sabe que. Pero se había topado con la persona equivocada si creía que lo iban a dejar en paz. Lo sabía bien. El morocho miro hacia atrás para ver si ya le habían seguido el paso cuando el azul de los ojos de su compañero apareció ante su visión. Lo seguía de cerca y al parecer, persistía en su intento de saber que sucedió. Sonrió de lado por lo pesado que podía ser Naruto. Pero esta vez no quería demostrarle que era mejor que el. Solo quería escapar de lo que lo atormentaba. De la estupidez que había cometido.

Naruto lo vio ir y venir en sus decisiones y sorprendió al verlo nervioso y confundido. Parecía que Sasuke si tenía sentimientos después de todo. Corrió con un poco mas de velocidad al verlo aligerar el paso. ¿Qué planeaba hacer el Uchiha? Si seguía por aquel camino llegaría hasta el bosque y si no lo agarraba lo que sea que lo perseguía, lo terminaría por agarrar alguno de los demonios que habitaban ese lugar. _"Tengo que ayudarlo"_ se puso a pensar cuando un edificio conocido se le apareció unos metros delante. Se acerco rápidamente a un Sasuke sorprendido por su velocidad y Naruto lo tomo por el brazo antes de que el orgullo del morocho reaccionara y quisiese escapar. De un momento a otro los ojos oscuros de Uchiha se vieron en el tejado de una casa a estar dentro de un edificio, de un apartamento para ser exactos.

-Naruto!.-dio un grito el morocho.

-Ya cállate idiota.-le dio un golpe para que dejase de hacer tanto escándalo.

-Pero que crees que estas haciendo…?.-

-Ya te dije que te callaras.-lo interrumpió dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

El joven de los ojos azules lo recostó en el suelo bajo la ventana y luego asomo la cabeza un poco para comprobar si podía ver lo que había perseguido a su amigo. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Unos sonidos de pasos por los tejados lo alertaron y le hicieron bajar la mirada un poco. En el techo de la casa de al frente estaban reunidas unas cinco personas y un poco mas atrás creía ver a otros tres. Todos se hallaban en las sombras por lo que le resultaba difícil saber de quienes se trataban. _"¿Quiénes son estos tipos?"_ se pregunto. La respuesta le vino al instante. Una de las personas, una un poco más baja que los demás, se acerco.

_"¡Neji!"_ se dijo sorprendido. Efectivamente el Hyuuga se había asomado un poco a la luz por lo tanto el rubio había podido reconocerlo fácilmente. Una mano lo detuvo de seguir acercándose. _"Menos mal"_ suspiro en alivio Naruto. Si hubiera seguido acercándose los habría descubierto. Distinguió a varios de los cinco primeros como parte de ese clan y descendió lentamente la cabeza. Ya sabia quienes eran por lo que ya no necesitaba seguir mirando. Bueno, eso creyó. Si se hubiera quedado mirando se hubiera percatado de que las tres personas que creyó ver mas allá no eran parte de los Hyuuga.

-SASUKE DESPIERTA.-lo empezó a zarandear en el suelo una vez que habían pasado unos minutos.

El grito y los movimientos hicieron que poco a poco el morocho recuperase su estado normal. Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y el dolor en la cabeza se le hizo muy latente. Soltó un gruñido de dolor que el otro chico, que pronto reconoció como Naruto, se parase sorpresivamente. Se quedo mirando en techo y pensando cuando el rubio volvió a asomarse a su vista con una compresa fría en la mano. La acepto algo reacio pero no tenia ganas de seguir aguantando el dolor que parecía crecer en su cabeza. No sabia que el cansancio de la noche anterior era lo que hacia que el golpe de Naruto le afectase tanto.

Se puso de pie de golpe, aparentando la fuerza que no tenía. El rubio se quedo perplejo un instante. Iba a dejar que se marchase, ni que lo hiciese tan feliz como a Sakura tenerlo cerca, pero una duda rebotaba con insistencia en su interior. Quería saber como demonios el Uchiha había terminado siendo perseguido por medio clan de los Hyuuga. También se paro y antes de que el chico de los ojos negros tocase el picaporte de la puerta y se marchase, lo detuvo.

-Que haces? Naruto, suéltame.-se movió un poco y se libro del brazo del chico que antes le oprimía el hombro. Se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el.

-Vamos Sasuke no te puedes ir todavía, no estas totalmente recuperado.-le brindo una de sus sonrisas alegres que tanto le molestaban al morocho.

-No me importa. Tengo fuerza suficiente para llegar a mi casa.-volvió a discutirle reacio a quedarse.

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me importa que pienses así que te quedaras de todos modos.-tomo el hombro del Uchiha, un lugar que ya antes había debilitado lo bastante como para que ahora no se resistiese.

A Sasuke no le gusto nada todo aquello. Quiso salir corriendo y así poder escapar del loco de su compañero pero le era imposible. Las piernas le dolían, la cabeza le retumbaba como si tuviera una resaca y el hombro se le había vuelto repentinamente más frágil que la porcelana. _"Maldición"_ dijo para si. Era un estupido por haberse dejado ganar por sus instintos y ahora aceptaría las consecuencias. Otra cosa que también era tonta e inútil era discutir con Naruto. Se quedaría y ya estaba. Conocía lo persistente que podía ser el rubio cuando quería.

-Toma aquí tienes.-vio como Naruto le tendía una taza de te.

-Eh… gracias.-dio un sorbo y disimulo lo verde que se ponía su ser por el asco. Era el te mas horrible que había probado jamás.

-Que bueno que te gusta el te negro, no tenia otro.-dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado y sirviéndole otro chorro de la tetera. El morocho solo quería tirar ese liquido horripilante por la cañería. ¡Ni siquiera tenia el derecho de llamarse bebida!

-Que hora es?.-pregunto para nada cohibido y buscando cualquier cosa para irse de una vez. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos que le había concebido al Uzumaki.

-Creo que ya es medianoche, un poco tarde no?-rió despreocupadamente. Una actitud que sacaba a Sasuke. Este sabía que el rubio lo estaba haciendo sufrir a propósito.

-Ya, ve al grano Naruto.-le dijo y la mirada del chico que estaba frente a el se volvió seria y bastante curiosa. El no tenía necesidad de ocultar sus emociones.

-Muy bien…-tomo un sorbo de ese asqueroso te antes de seguir.-por que te perseguían el primo de Neji y la familia de Hinata-san?

Bajo la mirada. No quería contestarle, no era su problema. Era problema suyo por haber sino tan débil a sus deseos. No quería decirle la estupidez que había cometido desde que la había visto esa misma tarde y en tan poco tiempo. Decírselo implicaría contarle que… que a pesar de que esa tarde había sido la primera vez que la había visto, le gustaba. No tenia idea de lo que le atraia de esa chica escualida y de ojos blancos. Simplemente era una tonteria. No debia distraerse de su mision... su principal sentido de vida... y ese era: matar a Itachi. Entonces... ¿entonces por que la confundia tanto aquella niña? Algo escondia que lo tenia asi. _"Si, eso es"_ se autoconvencio el morocho aunque algo en su mirada decia algo mas. Subió de vuelta la vista y se encontró con los ojos del rubio y… este estallando en carcajadas. Eso lo molesto.

-DE QUE TE RIES IDIOTA?.-golpeo con tan fuerza la mesa que tiro las dos tazas al suelo, haciendo un gran escándalo. El rubio dejo de reír y limpio todo antes de contestarle.

-De que… de nada, de nada. Entonces dime, por que te perseguían?.-quiso jugar con la poca paciencia del morocho. Ya notaba como una tremenda vena se le asomaba por la frente.

-No te hagas el tonto! Ya sabes muy bien por que!-

-No tengo idea, dattebayo.-se defendió con la mayor inocencia que pudo. Pronto Sasuke se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir enfadándose con el ya que el rubio no diría nada de lo que ya sabia pero esperaba que el dijese.

-Me perseguían porque… porque fui a ver a Hinata.-susurro en un tono casi inaudible. Y el joven que tenia delante era bastante sordo.

-Por que? Habla mas fuerte que no te escucho!

-Porque fui a ver a Hinata.-repitió levantando la voz y su ira.

-Eh? Por que?.-se acerco haciéndose muy el tonto.

-PORQUE FUI A VER A HINATA SORDO.-le grito lo suficientemente alto y enojado como Naruto esperaba que hiciese.

Empezó a respirar mas pausadamente, recobrando el aire que había gastado gritándole al sordo que tenía en frente. Pero Naruto parecía imperceptible. Parecía estar pensado… algo que no esperaba que pasase muy seguido en el rubio. Así que se quedo quieto y esperando su veredicto. El rubio seguía en silencio. La espera se alargaba mas de lo que el deseaba pero no podía hacer nada. De repente, un golpe duro en la cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos. El Uzumaki acababa de golpearlo. "_Genial, otro chichón para la colección de esta noche"_ pensó sarcástico.

-Es increíble lo idiota que fuiste Sasuke.-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al morocho. El esperaba que estuviese celoso ya que pensaba que a el le gustaba la chica de los ojos blancos. Al parecer el rubio seguía enamorado de Sakura.

-Se fue una tontería, no volverá a pasar.-dijo mas para si mismo que para su compañero. Este sorprendido pero tampoco era que esperase más del Uchiha.

-Creí que te gustaba. No piensas hacer nada?.-le pregunto pero el morocho no parecía estar en este mundo.-mira, escogiste un mal lugar y un mal momento para acercarte a ella pero puedes hacerlo mañana u otro día.

-No habrá otro día, no entiendes?.-lo miro parándose de la forma altanera y orgullosa que conocía en el.

-Pero…-trato de protestar pero era demasiado tarde. El morocho había tomado una decisión.

-Olvida lo que dije e hice Naruto.-se dirigió hacia la puerta pero esta vez el joven de los ojos color cielo no lo detuvo.

Lo vio girar el picaporte y cruzar el umbral de su puerta. Escucho sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo del edificio y suspiro. Sasuke seria Sasuke, enamorado o no. decidió que no podía hacer nada mas por ese asunto, tarde o temprano se arreglaría solo. Bostezo. Estaba cansado y necesitaba cansar. Se acostó en su cama pensando que dormiría mucho. Lamentablemente para el unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron a altas horas de la mañana.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Despues de tanto rato, si, publikko jeje... es ke no s eporke la gente dejo de dejarme reviews y una amiguita me abrio los ojos. Me agarro en mi casa y me dijo "te estas desviando del tema!!!!!!!" y en eso me sakudio como si fuese un trapo de piso por toda la casa. Por supuesto despues termine hecho pomada pero igual jeje... La cosa es que me di cuenta de lo que me dijo mi amigax y bue... no otra pareja! si hay algo culpan al fantasma de la computadora o a mi subconciente jeje... _**

**_Lamento si molesto a alguien con esto pero necesito recuperar mi fanatismo por el NaruSaku... bueno espero ke hayan disfrutado del capitulo y proximamente el quinto capitulo todo depende de los reviews jeje... _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_-_**

**_P.d: Dile NO al SasuSaku. Decirle NO a esta pareja es darle un SI a la vida del NaruSaku. Por favor no dejes que esta horrible enfermedad se siga propagando. Previene y ayuda. Es una forma de contribuir a tu comunidad. No lo olvides, dile NO al SasuSaku._**

**_-_**


	5. Preparada a conocerte 1

**_Capitulo 5: Preparada a conocerte_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Después de haberse ido Sasuke, Naruto limpio las tazas del te y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se coloco el piyama cansado y despreocupado por lo que antes había pasado. Estaba acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas en su vida. Cepillo sus dientes y se saco la banda de la cabeza. No quería ensuciarla con su baba o algo por el estilo, quien sabe lo que uno hace cuando duerme. La coloco con delicadeza sobre la mesa que se encontraba junto a su cama y se recostó pegando un salto. Miro el techo un rato antes de quedarse dormido.

"_Bien¿Dónde rayos estoy?"_ se pregunto en su cabeza. Un confundido Naruto se rascaba la cabeza mientras se así esa y mil preguntas más. Se hallaba en un campo inmenso ya que al parecer no tenía fin. Un rió corría cerca de el y unos pocos árboles lo rodeaban. Era un lugar extraño, todos lo árboles eran de cerezo. Y el cerezo, sino se equivocaba, era la flor favorita de Sakura. Se sentó en la grama preguntándose si se trataba de un sueño pero no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera tenido. La mayoría de las veces sus sueños se trataban de el derrotando a todos los Jounnin de la Aldea, ganándose el respeto de todos incluidos Sasuke, volviéndose Hokage y viendo venir corriendo a una Sakura especial de película.

Esta vez era diferente. ¿Qué significaría? En la televisión había visto que decían que los sueños podían llegar a ser premoniciones de algún acontecimiento futuro. Bien, debía dejar de desvelarse frente al aparato rectangular ese. De repente un viento comenzó a mecer a los cerezos, quienes se movían levemente por la brisa. Los pétalos de los cerezos florecidos comenzaron caer por todo el campo como si fuese nieve. Una nevada rosa y calida. Levanto las manos y se le llenaron en seguida de aquellos pétalos. Sentía como el viento también lo mecía junto a los cerezos. Era extraño y se sentía adormecerse dentro de su propio sueño. Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos y casi cae al suelo por lo que se presentaba frente a el.

Trago saliva. A unos pocos metros de el se encontraba nadie mas y nadie menos que Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa que lo volvía loco, con un largo vestido blanco. Blanco como las nubes, blanco como el papel, blanco como su piel, blanco… y mas blanco. Bueno, tal vez demasiado blanco. ¡Ese vestido era casi transparente! Se sonrojo a más no poder por su descubrimiento. Y ella seguía acercándose más y más. Trago saliva nuevamente. Sus manos sudaban y estaba paralizado, clavado en el pedazo de tierra que había escogido. Sakura le sonreía seductoramente, una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella. La vio colocar su mano sobre su pecho y sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban rápidamente. No pudo ver pero sentía sus dedos finos jugando con su cabello. No sabia que hacer.

Los dedos de la Sakura iban y venían de su cabello a su pecho y viceversa. Lo tocaban con una lentitud que lo enloquecía. Unos impulsos desquiciados adolescentes lo empezaron a consumir por dentro… y por fuera. Más precisamente en la parte de su entrepierna. Pero no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado aprovechando su sueño, o lo que ello fuese. Tomo la barbilla de la chica en sus manos y su mirada tan fija lo hizo cerrar los ojos y solo… solo… solo debía dejarse llevar. Pero lo que sentía en su parte inferior del cuerpo lo seguía molestando, se sentía aun tieso y no podía relajarse. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba¿Seria que no podía hacerlo porque sabía que era un sueño¿Por qué sabia que todo era una mentira¿Qué jamás pasaría? Era triste pero era la realidad y ni un sueño podría disfrazarla.

De repente, despertándolo de sus movimientos violentos del sueño, unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron escuchar. Refunfuño un poco pensando que seria uno de los molestos vecinos que tenia, volviendo a quejarse por haber llegado tarde y encima con todo aquel ruido que había hecho. Se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y espero a que se fuese. Siguieron golpeando. _"Ya, que insistente es" _pensó creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus vecinos. Decidió levantarse. Se vistió deprisa ya que los golpes no habían cesado ni un solo momento. Comenzó a sentirse enfadado. Seguían golpeando así terminarían por tirar la puerta abajo.

-YA QUE QUIERE?-abrió la puerta fuertemente.

Entonces un cuerpo cayó al suelo de su entrada como un saco de papas. Reconoció a ese cuerpo como el de Lee, el cejotas. Lo vio con una ceja alzada en tic extraño. ¿Qué quería Lee con el¿Para que rayos habría venido a su casa? Giro la cabeza y se encontró de que el cejotas no había venido solo. Desde el pasillo un hombre de cabello gris y media cara tapada, junto con otro de cabello negro con enormes cejas, se reían a carcajadas. Pero al descubrir la mirada azul del chico sobre ellos, carraspearon y cesaron en sus risas, se pusieron repentinamente serios. Y Lee ya estaba completamente recuperado, de pie y tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

-Hola Naruto, vinimos a buscarte.-dijo el cejotas con una sonrisa.

-Eh? Buscarme? Para que?-respondió el pobre rubio perplejo y sin entender de que estaba hablando su amigo. Los tres lo miraron raro, como no pudiendo creer que no supiese.

-Para ir a la Academia.-se metió su sensei de cabello gris pero el seguía sin entender una palabra.-te fuiste temprano de la reunión de ayer cierto?-el Jounnin ya tenia la ceja levantando y una vena asomando.

-Este… si.-dijo con inocencia el Uzumaki. Su sensei solo se golpeo la frente, retándose por no habérselo imaginado.

-Como para que? Para ayudar con los preparativos de la feria!-le respondió a la mayoría de sus dudas el joven del traje verde.

-Ah eso…-suspiro aliviado Naruto. Ya pensaba que se había perdido de alguna especie de rondas de combates importantes o algo así.

-Bueno, que esperas?-pregunto Gai sensei con la misma actitud que Kakashi. Naruto lo miro con cara de "y a que rayos iría yo?". Simplemente todo ese asunto no le correspondía para nada. Era un tema de niñas y el no era ningún "rarito". Mentalidad totalmente machista de su parte, no?

-Sakura estará ahí.-canturreo Kakashi revoleando los ojos.

El cejotas y el rubio del demonio interno lo miraron sonrojados. Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción e Lee pero después cayó en la cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que su amigo iría. Y también por la que el lo haría. Los dejo esperando en la puerta luego de un "Ahora vuelvo" que dijo bastante rápido. Debía darse prisa. _"Donde estará? Donde estara? Rayos" _se preguntaba y maldecía en su mente. Buscaba por todos lo cajones pero todo era un desorden. En esos momentos lamentaba no poder se un poco mas ordenado. De repente se le hizo visible, entre miles de papeles rayados, lo que estaba buscando. Lo miro fijamente un instante pero no tenía tiempo para reparar en errores. No tenía tiempo.

Invoco rápidamente a un sapo, el primer animal que había invocado. Sabía que no era la más confiable opción pero era la mas rápida y además, estaba enfadado con el pájaro de porquería que la otra vez le había entregado la carta en mal momento. El anfibio lo vio ir y venir nerviosamente por toda la habitación, sin entender nada pero aun así acepto el sobre que le dio el chico rubio dispuesto a cumplir con lo que debía hacer. Salto por la ventana y se perdió de vista. El Uzumaki se detuvo en su cama para pensar un poco. Que débil era por Dios. Por la única razón que iría a los preparativos de ese tonto festival era para verla a ella. Para pasar más tiempo junto a ella, para ver el movimiento de su cabello rosa cayendo por su espalda, para oler su perfume casi imperceptible. Solo iba para… para… para sentirla un poco mas de lo que nunca la sentiría ya que, según el, jamás estaría con ella. Escucho como su sensei y los otros lo llamaban y no perdió más tiempo. Tomo su chaqueta y salio de su casa.

-

-Espero que esto sea mas divertido que la televisión.-dijo una joven de quinces años y cabello rosa mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha.

Su rumbo la llevaba a la Academia donde había comenzado sus primeros pasos hacia su meta de ser Kunoichi, sin embargo su andar parecía mas el de una vagabunda que el de alguien que sabe a donde va. Pero… ¿realmente sabia a donde iba? Suspiro resignada. En realidad, sino hubiera sido por su madre, se hubiera quedado en casa alimentándose de la vacía información que le daba el cuadrado aparato. Hacia poco que habían comenzado las mini-vacaciones que les habían otorgado y ya quería volver a entrenar. O más bien, a observar a Sasuke. Extrañaba en cierto modo que la ignorase ya que sentía que por lo menos así podía estar cerca de el. Echaba de menos las llegadas tardes de su sensei y las peleas entre ellos. ¡Hasta extrañaba a Naruto! Debía admitir que no tener con quien pelear y bromear de vez en cuando, volvía su tranquilidad tan pesada y aburrida que a penas podía soportarla.

Era masoquista. Santo cielo, extrañaba los gritos, las quejas, los golpes, incluso el horrible hedor que emanaban todos ellos luego de entrenar. Nunca había pensado que su monotonía fuese tan emocionante. Bueno, comparado con la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía para no hacer nada, si lo era. Lo único que la había entretenido eran las cartas que había recibido últimamente. No sabía como ni por que pero le alegraba en lo más profundo que alguien la viese de ese modo. De ese modo tan… romántico. Romance. Una palabra que siempre nunca faltaba en su vocabulario pero si en su vida. Fuese o no fuese Sasuke, seguían siendo muy originales y le robaban más de un suspiro. Siempre llegaban cuando menos las esperaba (tal cual el amor) y por eso había decidió estar atenta pero era inútil. Era como si la vigilasen antes de entregárselas. Fue en ese momento de distracción que su pie golpeo algo y la hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Lo siento mucho señorita. Mil perdones, no me fije por donde iba. Vera, estaba tan concentrado que…-se comenzó a disculpar el sapo con el que había chocado.

-Pero¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto para si misma en voz alta. Tomo al animal y comenzó a "examinarlo". Pero lo soltó e inmediato cuando este, enfadado e incomodo, empezó a moverse violentamente.

-Como que que soy? Soy un sapo.-respondió con el pecho inflado pero ella seguía sin entender.-soy un animal invocado, niña.-ya la vena del anfibio se parecía a la de ella cuando peleaba con Naruto.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto. Es que… jamás había visto uno.-rió en circunstancia. Había estado tan despistada que no se había dado cuenta. Por supuesto que sabía que era un animal invocado y todo lo que eso implicaba. Que tonta había sido.

-Muy bien, entonces me despido. Debo seguir buscando a una tal Sakura Haruno.-estaba a punto de marcharse el sapo cuando la pelirosa lo volvió a agarrar. El pequeño verdoso estaba a punto de enfurecerse pero ella hablo rápidamente.

-Para que me buscas?-dijo en un tono amenazante. Los animales invocados usualmente no eran los portadores de las mejores noticias. Sin embargo se sorprendió mucho cuando el sapo sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces toma.-saco de su espalada lo que al parecer era un sobre doblado varias veces. Estaba algo arrugado y desprolijo pero aun así pudo identificarlo como una de las cartas que le escribía su ninja secreto. Quiso preguntarle al sapo quien se la había enviado pero cuando se dio vuelta el animal ya se había ido. Suspiro triste porque había perdido una gran oportunidad de saber quien era a pesar de estar casi segura de que era Sasuke. Abrió con cuidado el sobre, todavía sentada en el suelo, y se propuso a disfrutarla. Ya sabía que diría algo lindo pero como siempre, nunca tan lindo.

-

"_Querida Sakura,_

_Realmente mereces ese nombre pero se me hace algo injusto para los pobres árboles de cerezos. No sabes pero yo si puedo ver como empalidecen estos cuando tu pasas a su lado o cuando sonríes. Ya que una sonrisa tuya ilumina y hace florecer mas emociones en un corazón solitario que diez mil capullos de cerezo. Espero que algún día solo me sonrías a mi y que juntos observemos los cerezos tratando de alcanzar tu esplendor. Mientras tanto seguiré esperando esa primavera en la que pueda florecer contigo._

_Hasta entonces,_

_Tu ninja secreto."_

-

Y otra vez, como siempre, se quedo sin aire. Le hubiese gustado estar cerca de un árbol de cerezos, tan solo para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad y si era cierto, también cosechar un poco el ego. Rió por esa idea egocéntrica. Volvió a respirar y con ello, suspirar. Últimamente era lo único que hacia. ¿Se estaría enamorando? Y si así era¿de quien? No sabía quien podía ser pero por si acaso era Sasuke, siempre reservaba la mayoría del amor que le brindaban las cartas al morocho. La única cosa que la hacia desconfiar de que fuese el era su actitud indiferente. Le dolía tanto que fuese así con ella. Aunque sabia que era así con todo el mundo. Suspiro de vuelta y pensó que tal vez se quedaría allí pensado para siempre. Pero fue cuando de la nada, un grito la sobresaltó.

-HOLA SAKURA-CHAN.-escucho el grito animado de Naruto acercándose. Guardo la carta rápidamente en el bolsito donde llevaba sus armas. Era tonto que sintiese pena por las notas después de habérselo contado pero la seguía sintiendo igual.

-Buenos dias Na…-se interrumpió a ella misma. El la estaba mirando muy fijamente y… ¡además, de muy cerca! Su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y la mirada azul del chico se le estaba clavando en lo más profundo. Era hora de acabar con esa situación de una vez.-CHA! DEJA DE MIRARME ASI NARUTO.-y le dio uno de sus duros golpes.

-Hey, ese si me dolió.-decía el rubio mientras se frotaba su nuevo chichón. Pero recobro la compostura en un segundo.-Lo siento Sakura-chan, solo quería saber que hacías acostada en el suelo. ¿Qué hacías¿Dormir?-le pregunto mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en ella.

-Por supuesto que no.-cerro los ojos fingiendo una actitud arrogante y presumida pero en realidad lo hacia para no verlo, para no cruzarse con sus ojos marinos tan lindos que últimamente le estaban haciendo mal.-Yo… este… eh, me caí.-era lo mas sensato.

Frente a esa respuesta el Uzumaki se encontraba en una encrucijada. No sabia si ayudarla a levantarse o no. Sakura era una chica muy extraña y podía tomárselo mal. Podía pensar que el creía que ella era débil o demasiado torpe como para levantarse sola y el no quería eso. No quería que ella lo despreciase mas de lo que ya lo despreciaba; y tampoco quería otro golpe en la cabeza. Debía recordar que era una chica muy temperamental cuando estaba junto a él. Lamentablemente para el rubio, cuando estaba a punto de extender su mano para ayudarla a pararse, otra mano se le adelanto. Una mano con un guante negro y el brazo cubierto de una tela verde. Naruto descubrió esa mano y ese brazo como los de Lee. Quiso mandarlo a volar allí mismo pero se contuvo cuando sus senseis aparecieron en escena.

-Déjame ayudarte Sakura.-le dijo Lee con la mano extendida hacia ella. La chica la tomo con una sonrisa que el rubio lamento no obtener. "_Si tan solo hubiera sido mas rápido"_ pensaba mientras los demás se saludaban.

-Kakashi sensei, Gai sensei, Rock Lee, buenos dias, como están?-volvió a sonreír a los tres hombres que se habían reunido con Naruto. Agradeció su intervención. No sabía que le pasaba pero no podía estar mucho tiempo junto a Naruto y sus ojos "mágicos".

-Muy bien, gracias Sakura.-respondieron los Jounnins también sonriendo.-Lamentamos si este cabeza hueca de aquí.-dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruto. Le encantaba fastidiarlo, no había duda de ello-te hizo caer.

-No, no, no fue por eso que me caí.-rió nerviosa.-Este, díganme, de donde vienen?-la curiosidad la mataba. No por nada era la ninja más inteligente en su grupo.

-De la casa de Naruto.-respondió el cejotas mayor.-Fuimos a buscarlo para ir…

-Para ir a los preparativos del festival! Si!-continuo por su sensei, Lee. Al parecer si estaba con ganas de ir a ese lugar. El rubio simplemente lo miraba aun enfadado por haberle hecho perder su (creía) oportunidad.

-En serio? Yo también voy para allá.-

-GENIAL! ENTONCES VENDRAS CON NOSOTROS SAKURA-CHAN.-volvió a gritar Naruto tomando la mano de la pelirosa y comenzando a correr.

La chica de los ojos verdes quiso escapar de la mano del chico pero no pudo. Vio como Lee empezaba a perseguirlos e cerca y como Kakashi y Gai sensei reían y los seguían caminando. Estuvo a punto de golpear al rubio y decirle que debían esperar a los demás e ir todos juntos, ya que después de todo irían al mismo lugar, cuando el se dio vuelta y la miro. La miro con esos ojos más azules que el cielo y mas profundos que el mar. Se sintió hipnotizada de repente y no pudo hacer nada mas. Simplemente mover las piernas para no caerse y ser arrastrada por el chico.

Mientras, unos pasos mas delante de ella, el Uzumaki se divertía de lo lindo. Tomar su mano, sentir su piel, tenerla cerca: todo era mágico para el si se trataba de ella. Sakura era su sol, sus nubes, su cielo, su estrella del norte. Su todo. Y ese sentimiento parecía no querer detenerse. No importase cuanto le doliese ni cuan imposible fuese, el seguía ahí, amándola. Amándola ciegamente, fuera de contexto y fuera de este mundo. Pero ella seguía estando ciega por otro chico que no era el. Un chico con los ojos y cabellos oscuros, un chico que provenía de uno de los mejores clanes de la Aldea y que además era el mejor de todos los ninja de su edad. Naruto sabia que si algún día Sasuke renunciaba a la venganza contra su hermano Itachi y quería tener una vida normal y si algún día se fijaba en una chica y que además esta fuese Sakura, el sabia que no tenia oportunidad. Pero mientras eso no sucediese el mantendría su esperanza viva. Flameando como una llama. Como la llave de su vida. Una vida que no duraría mucho si no se fijaba en el camino por donde iba.

-NARUTO CUIDADO.-escucho la voz del cejotas.

El rubio y la pelirosa sorprendidos miraron hacia delante antes de soltar el grito de sus vidas. Definitivamente, uno debe fijarse por donde va, no? Eso fue lo que Naruto no quiso aprender nunca mas luego de lo que paso después del grito.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Holas!!! jeje bueno completa decepcion cone ste fic y con lso fans de esta pareja!!! porke no se contentaran con un fic y ya? jaja porke ni yo lo haria! bueno, supongo ke mi fic debe de haberse vuelto un desastre paar pasar de tener 12 reviews en un capitulo y e el ultimo obtener solo 3!!!!! dios, ke hice mal??? jajaja buenome voy... no se cuando volvere a publikar... ni ganas de seguir esta historia si seguimos asi... Besos ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	6. No entrenamiento si trabajo

**_Capitulo 6: No entrenamiento si trabajo_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Seco, llano y directamente en su rostro. ¿Por que a el? Por ser tan distraído, sin dudas. Los pájaros que estaban reposando tranquilos en los cables de electricidad se precipitaron al vuelo justo antes de que un chico de cabellos rubios y personalidad atolondrada chocara contra el poste. Si, el pobre y hiperactivo del Uzumaki se había el golpe del día. Junto a el, la chica de ojos verdes meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro murmurando el nombre del chico. Su movimiento de impaciencia con le pie denotaba sus ganas de golpearlo ella misma pero era considerada y esperaría otra ocasión para hacerlo. Después de todo, no seria la última vez que el rubio hiciese una tontería.

-Ay Naruto… que vamos a hacer contigo?-pensó en voz alta Kakashi cuando él, Gai y Lee los alcanzaron. Los tres, junto a Sakura, miraban al joven que yacía tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente medio avergonzado.

Cuando el chico por fin despertó se dirigieron todos juntos al lugar donde se estaban preparando los preparativos para el festival, fiesta, carnaval o como sea que fuese. Eran un grupo extraño pero alegre. Kakashi y Gai sensei comentaban algunas cosas de misiones de su rango mientras que Lee hacia reír a Sakura con uno de sus miles de chistes. Pero el único que parecía más reacio y serio de todos era Naruto. Tenía su mirada fija en el piso y no tenia ganas de hablar. No significaba que no lo fuese a hacer por siempre ya que en algún momento abriría la boca. Simplemente, en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos suficientes para aguantarlos frente a algo que hiciese o dijese mal. No, no quería que se burlasen de el.

Una risa lo despertó. Alzo los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con una escena que lo ponía muy, pero muy enojado. Allí frente a el, su Sakura reía por los tontos intentos de chistes del cejotas. No era culpa de su pelirosa el de reírse de todo, no claro que no. Todo era culpa de Lee. _"Si, eso es"_. Quiso hacerse creer. Quiso acercarse a ellos, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo para golpear al cejotas, para que dejase de hacer lo que el siempre había querer hacer cuando algo paso.

-Oye Naruto no te quedes atrás.-le dijo la Haruno con una sonrisa.

-Ven, se ve que necesitas reír un poco.-agrego el chico de las cejas pobladas en un tono completamente amable. Un tono que le hizo recapacitar sobre todo lo que había pensado antes.

-Si, tienes razón.-asintió con una de sus amplias sonrisas, rascándose el cabello despreocupado. Se les acerco rápidamente, ya con su habitual entusiasmo recuperado.

El grupo cruzo un par mas de calles y camino un par mas de manzanas cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar conocido para todos pero que sorprendió a los jóvenes ninjas. ¿Otra vez en la Academia? Se sentía como el dia anterior. Pero por lo menos esta vez sabían que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese en el patio de su antigua escuela, seguramente seria una total sorpresa. No hicieron ninguna pregunta a sus senseis y los siguieron hasta dentro del establecimiento.

Lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras. Lo que alguna vez habian conocido como el campo de entrenamiento de donde sacaron sus primeras técnicas ninjas se habia convertido totalmente en una especie de salon de baile mezclado con parte de una feria. Sus senseis comenzaron a reir ya que al parecer los tres habain quedado mas blancos que el papel. Rodearon el lugar con sus miradas. A pesar de no estar aun completamente terminado habia adoptado cierta forma. En una parte se encontraban las carpas que contendrian los juegos y comercios, en el medio un jardin miniatura y al final en la izquierda, cerca de los salones teoricos, se hallaba la denominada "Pista de pasos". ¿Por qué ese nombre? No tenian ni idea, lo unico que sabian es que uno de los primeros dias de preparación (antes de que les dijesen lo que sucederia) alguien habia gritado esa frase y ya, habia quedado.

Era un espacio grande y ellos eran curiosos. Lee, Sakura y Naruto dejaron a sus senseis charlando en la entrada y se dirigieron a explorar el terreno, cada uno por su cuenta. Lee se fue por la parte de las carpas, popularmente llamadas carpas artesanales, Sakura quiso ver un poco mas del jardin y Naruto se fue directo a la "Pista de pasos" o salon de baile, un nombre que le iba mejor y que por lo menos no lo hacia estallar en carcajadas con solo pensarlo.

-Hinata-san?-pregunto el rubio a una chica que llevaba el poco cabello negro que tenia en dos coletas pequeñas.

Dudo no solo por el peinado, poco usual en la Hinata que conocia sino tambien por lo que llevaba puesto. Traia un overol (o jardinero, como le digan) de jean sin abrochar y una remera morada comun. La chica se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa que se le borro en seguida al notar quien era la persona que habia dicho su nombre. Su boca se abrio en asombro y en algo parecido al susto. Casi se le cae su brocha.

-N-Naruto-kun! Q-que h-haces a-aquí?-no pudo evitar tartamudear. A pesar de que lograba suprimirlo la mayoria del tiempo, si algo la asustaba o sorprendia repentinamente, ese instinto natural volvia a ella en el acto.

-Yo?-se sorprendio por la pregunta el Uzumaki.-bueno, pues Kakashi y Gai sensei nos trajeron aquí para que ayudaramos un poco con todo esto del… del festival.-dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-Oh.-solto un suspiro la joven, ya habiendose tranquilizado.-y en que sector estaras? Quiero decir, el jardin, las carpas o el salon de baile?

-Eh…yo… este… creo que…-balbuceo el rubio rascandose la cabeza, pensando.-no tengo la mas minima idea.-confeso, haciendola reir con esa risita timida que tenia.

-Por que no me ayudas un poco? Todavía me falta toda esa pared.-le dijo la Hyuuga mientras le daba una brocha y una bandeja con pintura.

Fue entonces que el rubio se dio cuenta de las manchas de pintura azul en el overol y la remera de Hinata. Aunque tambien las tenia en su cara y su cabello. Se veia algo tierna a decir verdad… _"Ya Naruto, vuelve al mundo real"._ Espanto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y toma la brocha y la bandeja que le ofrecia. Se puso donde le dijo Hinata y se propuso a comenzar a pintar. Pero antes se saco la chaqueta y se la ato en la cintura, y lo mismo hizo con su preciada banda, a la que coloco en uno de sus bolsillos para que no se ensuciase. Ahora si, se puso a trabajar.

Mucha gente puede pensar que pintar es una tarea sencilla y que no requiere de mucho trabajo. Bueno, pues se equivocan. Y esa fue otra cosa que Naruto aprendio ese dia. Al principio era un completo desastre pero gracias a un curso acelerado de pintura, dictado por la chica de los ojos blancos, logro mejorar un poco mas en ello. Miro a Hinata un buen rato tratando de descubrir como diablos hacia ella para poder pintar con esa facilidad. Rapido, divertido, sin ensuciarse mucho y por sobre todo, sin dejar el color disparejo. Pero fue inútil. Y esas miradas y las risitas timidas que ella daba trajeron un problema. Si, un canino problema para Naruto.

-Que son todas estas risas por aquí?-se hizo presente en la escena un joven de cabello marron, actitud de capataz y el aspecto de todo un hombre. Solo distinguible por las marcas rojas en su rostro y… el olor a perro.

-Ah, hola Kiba-kun!-saludo alegremente Hinata.

Con este simple gesto, el duro entrecejo fruncido del chico se volvio mas suave, al igual que su mirada. Parecia haber pasado de ser un perro bravo a un cachorro manso. Y Naruto, que no era precisamente el maestro del disimulo, no tuvo mejor idea que reirse. Pero al parecer no le importaba mucho la forma en que ahora lo miraba el Inuzuka, ni como se le habia acercado amenazadoramente, no, mas bien parecia divertirlo hacerlo enojar. Era un juego entre ellos ya que a ambos les gustaba sacar de quicio al otro.

-Naruto Uzumaki.-

-Kiba Inuzuka.-

Si las miradas matasen, los dos estarian ya diez metros bajo tierra. Era una de sus peleas pero no igual a todas. Esta vez era diferente porque Naruto sabia que el chico perro odiaba la amistad que el tenia con Hinata. ¿Por qué? No tenia idea de la razon ya que no se consideraba tan amigo de la Hyuuga como lo era el (Kiba). _"A menos que…"_ y fue la primera vez que Naruto uso la cabeza en todo el dia. Eso era! La razon por la que Kiba lo odiaba tanto era porque… ¿Por qué estaba celoso? No podia ser cierto.

-Este… chicos… estan bien?-termino con el duelo de miradas la dulce voz de la morocha. Los dos desviaron sus ojos hacia ella, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.-K-Kiba-kun, q-que e-estas h-haciendo p-por a-aquí?-tartamudeo ante las intimidadoras (para ella) miradas de los chicos.

-Sucede que me dieron un tiempo libre, ya sabes, por ser el que mas trabajo.-dijo de forma arrogante lo cual molesto al rubio pero parecia divertirle a la chica.-Y decidi pasar a visitarte.-comento como si no fuese nada pero su desvio de mirada dejaba ver otra cosa.-Ademas Shino sigue muy ocupado y…-fue interrumpido de repente.

-Si, si.-dijo Naruto con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados.-no tenias nada mejor que hacer y decidiste venir a molestarnos, no es asi?

-Que suerte tienes Kiba-kun!-dijo Hinata, tratando de interrumpir lo que podria llegar a ser la Tercere Guerra Mundial.-yo todavía tengo mucho trabajo por hacer aunque gracias a Naruto-kun he avanzado bastante.

Trabajar de embajadora de la paz era duro. Muy duro. ¿Avanzado bastante? El trabajo de Naruto parecia el de un niño de 5 años pero no podia decirselo frente a Kiba. Seria un completo desastre. El castaño habia soltado un bufido ante el ultimo comentario de la chica, provocando al Uzumaki, volviendo a discutir. Ya estaba, no tenia ganas de seguir aguantandolos. Tomo su brocha y su balde de pintura y se fue hacia el otro lado del salon, donde un chico pelirrojo con un jarron enorme en la espalda tenia aun mucho trabajo.

-Eres un perdedor.-dijo Kiba con llamas en sus ojos.

-Y tu un arrogante idiota.-contraataco Naruto.

-Tu un bueno para nada inmaduro cabeza hueca.-solto uno muy bueno el castaño.

-Egocentrico cabeza de chihuahua, eso eres, o no Hinata-san?-le pregunto el rubio a el espacio vacio que estaba junto a el.

Los dos miraron el espacio donde se suponia debia estar Hinata y muy sorprendidos, abrieron sus ojos como platos. Buscaron por los alrededores cuando de pronto la vieron hablando tranquilamente con el muchacho de la Aldea de la Arena, Gaara. Naruto meneo la cabeza y alzo los hombros sin darle importancia pero no era lo mismo para el orgulloso del Inuzuka. Este ya estaba de vuelta a su zona de carpas, con el orgullo y el corazon heridos. Le dio algo de pena al rubio pero sin mas que hacerle se volvio a su trabajo nuevamente. Aunque rapidamente algo volvio a distraerlo.

Con la boca abierta y la brocha goteando la pintura recien sacada del balde, el rubio se sintio frente a la presencia de un angel. Bueno, para el Sakura siempre lucia como a un angel aunque recien se levantase. A pesar de sus sentimientos por la chica y lo demas de su hermosura, Sakura realmente irradiaba una especie de aura blanca a su alrededor, muy magica a decir verdad. Estaba sentada al borde de la fuente mas grande del jardin improvisado y sostenia en una de sus palidas manos un lirio amarillo. Fresco y suave como ella. Solto un suspiro largo y profundo que lleno de dudas al joven. ¿Qué estaria pensando?

Unos minutos antes de ese "encuentro" la chica habia estado caminando por la zona que le habian designado al igual que sus compañeros (solo que estos no lo sabian). Observo con cuidado como varios de sus ex compañeros de la Academia regaban, adornaban o plantaban mas flores para los eventos que, aparentemente, se acercaban. Se encontro con el extraño (y poco admirador de la moda) chico de la Aldea de la Arena, el hermano del pelirrojo y descubrio que el chico tenia una capacidad sorprendente para la ingenieria. Es decir, se encargaba de la ubicación y demas cosas respecto al tema de las fuentes y el agua.

-Sorprendente…-habia susurrado mas de una vez a si misma.

Siguió caminando y mientras mas lo hacia se preguntaba en que podria ayudar ella, ya que… no era ni muy buena decoradora ni ingeniera que digamos. Tampoco era buena con los insectos, como habai descubierto luego de una pequeña charla con el encargado de todo eso, Shino Aburame, por supuesto. Un tema que sin duda despreciaba y que por suerte habia logrado evitar a tiempo antes de que el joven le mostrase los "bichos" que tenia preparados para el festival.

Emprendio su viaje por el jardin nuevamente y pronto se encontro en una parte muy espesa del lugar (parecida a una selva) y donde no se veia ninguna seña de camino. Aun asi le llamo la atención la inmensa fuente que se hallaba al final por lo cual siguió. Se quedo boqui abierta cuando la alcanzo. Era imponente y muy bonita. Ornamentos de epocas pasadas y letras romanticas grabadas a sus lados y en el centro un ancho pilar con unos querubines dejando el agua caer. No era un diseño muy original el de los querubines pero igual eran lindos.

Iba a seguir o por lo menos volver al inicio para hacer algo cuando sintio que algo se le caia. Miro el suelo y se puso roja como tomate y desesperada como nunca cuando su preciada carta llego al piso. Se agacho deprisa y la tomo rapidamente; la estrujo contra su pecho y después de revolear los ojos nerviosa, solto un suspiro de alivio. Decidio sentarse un rato en el borde de la fuente, no solo por perder tiempo, sino porque queria reflexionar unos momentos. Algo que no hacia muy seguido gracias al camino ninja que habia escogido.

-No… no quiero…-dijo en un tartamudeo casi inaudible.-no quiero saber quien eres.-termino de decirle a la carta.

La miro con algo asi como nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos color jade. La leyo varias veces antes de tener otro pensamiento parecido. Suspiro. Cada dia su interior le deica que el que escribia las cartas no era Sasuke pero ella seguia firme a eso… a eso que sentia por el Uchiha. No queria reconocerlo. No, no queria. Pero a pesar de todo, solo eso que sentia y su camino ninja eran lo que le quedaba.

-No, mis sentimientos por Sasuke son lo unico real que conservo.-le dijo a la carta que si hubiera tenido cara la hubiese mirado con curiosidad, extrañeza e inocencia (seguramente).-Y no quiero perderlos por alguien que ni siquiera puedo imaginar.

Cerro sus ojos y quiso llorar. Sintio sus ojos aguarse pero quiso dejar salir mas de una lagrima de ellos. Se estaba conteniendo y lo sabia pero no queria llorar frente a tanta gente. Ya podia escuchar a medio mundo preguntando por que lloraba y realmente no tenia animos para estar dando explicaciones a media Aldea. Se relajo un poco, trato de sonreir y se paro. Volvio a ver la fuente una vez mas y toco el agua con sus dedos, esperando que su frio la calmase. Fue justo en ese momento que un ruido la hizo darse vuelta y pegar el grito mas seco de su vida.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Holaaaaa jeje tarde mucho peor aka esta un nuevo capituloooo jeje... la voy a seguir... va a tardar peor la voy a seguir a esta historia...! ahora no puedo escribir muchoooooo bueno me voy... ciao!!!_**

**_...Luz..._**


	7. El llanto de una flor

**_Capitulo 7: El llanto de una flor_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

El grito de la chica parecio haberse escuchado por toda la zona de preparación del festival ya que cuando ella abrio los ojos se encontro con agunas personas de ese sector a su alrededor y un Naruto justo detrás de su cabeza, subido a la orilla de la fuente. Parecia algo enfadado ya que lo que habia provocado su grito no era mas que un tronco de madera podrida. Sakura queria morirse alli mismo de la vergüenza. Era solo un tronco... que inútil se sentia.

Pero mas inútil se sintio cuando, por una nube blanca, el tronco se transformo repentinamente en el pequeño amigo de Naruto y el nieto del tercer Hokage, nadie mas y nadie menos que Konohamaru. Ahora si se sentia patética. Primero habai soltado un tremendo grito solo por haber sido ataca por el nieto del Hokage, que nunca lograba lastimar ni a una mosca, transformado en un tronco y encima "salvada" por el bufon del pueblo, Naruto.

Se tapo la cara con las manos mientras el rubio se baja de la fuente sosteniendo a Konohamaru por una pata. Estaba enojado con el por haber asustado a su Sakura. Con una mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido bajo al chico al suelo y lo miro de mala manera. De repente de los arboles salieron los otros dos compañeros del nieto del Hokage, ambos con cara preocupada por su "gran" jefe que no llegaba ni al metro cincuenta.

-Que paso jefe?-pregunto el de anteojos.-Que le hizo fallar la misión?

-Que misión?-pregunto Naruto mirando directamente a Konohamaru que se rehusaba a hablarle. Hasta que en un momento decidio hacerlo, la sangre que le habia entrado en la cabeza por estar dado vuelta, le estaba comenzando a hacer alucinar.

-Bueno, bueno ya bajame Naruto.-se quejo el niño.-sucede que crei que... que si... si... si yo lograba... lograba este...

-HABLA YA KONOHAMARU!

-Crei que si lograba enfrentar y ganar a alguien de tu rango tu aceptarias entrenarme y asi me haria muy, muy fuerte y me convertiria en Hokage!.-solto el pobre jovencito asustado por la vena que le salia a Naruto.

Aunque el golpe que recibio no vino directamente del rubio sino que salio de detrás de el y fue llevado a cabo por una chica de cabellos rosado que tenia no una, sino mas bien cinco venas que sobresalian en su amplia frente blanca. El golpe le dejo un chichón mas o menos del tamaño de una montaña al pobre niño. A lo que Naruto dio su primer sermón en su vida.

-Y es por eso que no hay que molestar a Sakura-chan.-comenzo sin ver la mirada asesina que la chica le daba.-La molestas y terminas tres dias internado en el hospital.-Y ahí vino el golpe que le acomodo las ideas.-Ademas de que es una chica bella y sumamente inteligente...-iba a seguir adorando a la chica cuando el niño solto.

-De acuerdo Naruto! No volveremos a molestar a tu novia!-y antes de que pudiesen alcanzarlos, ya los tres aprendices ninjas corrian hacia las calles de Konoha.

-ELLA NO ES...-pero el grito paso a murmullo rapidamente, mirando ya al suelo.-ella no es mi novia.

La mirada azulina del chico se poso en la de ella unos segundos. La pelirosa sin saber por que se sentia muy mal al verlo asi. Al verlo con los ojitos de cachorro que a veces lograba poner y que la hacian poner muy triste. ¿Cómo diablos consegui aquello¿Cómo consegui hacerla sentir aquello que ni con Sasuke-kun sentia¿Cómo...? que alguien se lo explicase porque ya no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo por el Uzumaki y eso la ponia muy nerviosa. Seria que... seria que se estaba... pero fue en ese momento que las miradas entre los dos se rompieron al igual que sus pensamientos, con la llegada de su sensei.

-Naruto, Sakura por que ese grito?-pregunto el Jounnin visiblemente preocupado.

-Ah...-quiso evitar las burlas que su sensei no le daba porque como siempre, era mucha cosa para el. Pero no pudo contra la hiperactividad y la ansiedad del rubio.

-Ah, no fue nada. A Sakura-chan la ataco Konohamaru pero yo llegue justo a tiempo para salvarla.-se vanaglorio solo el chico.

-Konohamaru? El nieto del tercer Hokage?.-pregunto incrédulo Kakashi.

-Si, ese mismo.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

El ninja de las mil copias solo meneo la cabeza y volvió su mirada y concentración en su pervertido libro. Pero antes de desaparecer en su habitual humo blanco, clavo la mirada en la chica y dijo.

-Sigo esperando mas de ti.-

Las palabras se le clavaron ala chica como un puñal. Los ojos se le abrieron grandes como platos y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho. Le dolia, lo sabia, y mucho. Bajo la mirada aun mas, haciendo que los mechones de su cabello cayeran en su cara. No tenia nada que hacer alli. Estaba demasiado deprimida como para intentar ayudar en algo. Fue moviendo sus pies hacia la salida y lentamente se alejo de la vista de alguien.

El Uzumaki la miraba sin comprender su actitud por las palabras de Kakashi sensei. No entendia, simplemente no lo hacia. El ya estaba acostumbrado a esas clase de cosas, las habia vivido toda su vida por lo que ya no lo molestaban tanto, sino que lo alentaban a seguir. Un reto se convertia un insulto y eso le hacia sentirse mejor pero no sabia que no era lo mismo para Sakura, quien era mucho mas sensible.

Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando unas manos "amigas" lo tomaron por los brazos y lo volvieron de vuelta a su trabajo. Enojado y refunfuñando pero no se pudo ir. Aunque a pesar de todo, su mirada se dirigia cada tanto al camino por la chica de sus sueños se habia ido. Fruncio el ceño y algo triste se pregunto si estaria bien.

-

Sola y en las afueras de la villa oculta entre las hojas, la joven kunoichi se encontraba sentada en la rama de unos de los enormes arboles que por alli habia. No sabia que hacer pero tampoco queria hacer algo. Rio. Ahora entendia como se sentia el vago de Shikamaru todo el dia y lo bueno que era. Rio de vuelta, parecia que estaba recuperando su buen humor. Aunque... aunque unas personas que parecian venir de donde se suponia debia estar ayudando pasaron por alli. Hablando. ¿Hablando de ella? El oir mencionar su nombre la hizo querer acercarse y saber.

Sigilosamente y despacio, sin problemas por su ligero peso, se acerco hasta detrás de unos arbustos que rodeaban el camino de tierra y agachada como estaba fue siguiendo y escuchando a los sujetos. Por supuesto con media cabeza metida en los arbustos.

-Ah, estoy agotado.-dijo el castaño.

-Oh si yo tambien.-se unio a su cansancio el de arrugas en la frente.-Oiste el grito de la chica... como era que se llamaba?

-Creo que era Sakura Haruno, un gennin. Y si lo oi fuerte y claro.-rio el hombre.-estaba a unos pasos de donde se encontraba.

-Asi?-pregunto con interes el otro.-que sucedió? Creo que su grito me aturdió un poco.

-Si a ti me aturdio a mi me dejo sordo.-rio el hombre.-parece que un chiquillo, el nieto del Hokage la tomo por sorpresa y bueno, es una niña que podemos esperar, se asusto.

-Pero no es un ninja? No deberia estar acostumbrada a los ataques sorpresas y cosas asi?

-Si pero bueno...-el hombre alzo los hombros.-ya sabes, no todos nacen para eso.

Los hombres siguieron conversando y demas pero ella se quedo recostada en aquel lugar. Que mal que se sentia. Otra vez los cabellos le tapaban el rostro pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada. Dio unos saltos y se encerro en su capullo, sola en su lugar favorito. La ciudad se preparaba para la noche y ella seguia observando el mundo desde la tranquilidad de su balcon. Nadie sabia que estaba alli y tampoco creia que a alguien le importase.

Que equivocada estaba.

Buscándola como loco estaba el pobre de Naruto que ya se habai recorrido todo el bosque de los alrededores y movido medio Konoha en su búsqueda. Ya le habia preguntado a todo el mundo pero aun asi seguia insistiendo en saber donde diablos estaria su Sakura. ¿Su Sakura? Bue, el deseo de encontrarla le estaba haciendo delirar.

De repente y sin saber por que, se le encendio el foco. Camino tranquilo un momento, como meditando aquella iluminación en su mente y emprendio la carrera de saltos de nuevo, en un segundo habia llegado a la casa de Sakura, mas bien dicho el tejado de la casa y justo como se le haai ocurrido, alli estaba ella, tirada mirando el cielo desde la orilla de su balcon.

-SAKURA-CHAN! AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO.-grito euforioco de la alegria.

Pero eso no tuvo unas lindas consecuencias que digamos. La pobre chica se habia llevado otro susto de aquellos y casi habia caido por la branda. Asustada y sorprendida no habia conseguido sostenerse de nada, se sentia caer y eso la desesperada. Que golpe se iba a dar. Cuanod de la nada unos brazos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura la llevaron hacia arriba. Sorprendida nuevamente subio la mirada y se encontro con... Naruto.

-Lo siento, no planeaba asustarte tanto, Sakura-chan.-dijo el chico en un tono de voz que no sabia si era protector o que cosa. Simplemente era extraño en el.

El la habia colocado sobre su pecho y le sostenia la cabeza apretando a su cuerpo, como temiendo que ella se le escapase de nuevo. La jovencita no sabia que sentir. Ya con el simple roce que habian tenido cuando la tomo de la cintura se habia vuelto un tomate ahora hervia como olla a vapor. No sabia... no sabia... no sabia que demonios hacer!! Se sentia tan bien entre sus brazos pero a la vez era tan extraño.

Era Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Aquel que siempre le habia parecido un tonto, un perdedor sin remedio y un inmaduro que jamas cambiaria. Sin embargo alli, junto a ella, entre sus brazos y con un tono de voz que la hipnotizaba, le parecia el ser mas maravilloso de todos. Su perfume nuevamente cerca la embriagaba como la ultima vez en aquella grieta. No veia sus ojos azules pero seguramente seguían tan hermosos como siempre. Queria verlos, queria asomar la cabeza de entre su pecho. Era todo tan extraño.

-No... no te dije las gracias Naruto.-le dijo en un tono muy bajo, casi un susurro.

-Por que?-pregunto el extrañado.

-Por "salvarme"-hizo énfasis con las manos.-de Konohamaru. No te lo agradeci, asi que gracias.-volvio a repetirle.

-Sakura-chan yo... yo no te buscaba por eso.-ahora era el rubio quien bajaba la mirada.

-Asi? Por que entonces?-sonreia sin sentirlo, fingiendo algo que no tenia. Fingiendo alegria.

-Yo... yo vi tu rostro, vi tus sentimientos cuando Kakashi sensei te dijo aquello.-le confeso sintiéndose libre de algun gran peso. Pero pronto volvio a sentirse mal cuando ella bajo la mirada triste.

-Soy una tonta, no... no me hagas caso, yo... yo...-balbuceaba porque buscaba las palabras correctas y ademas, no queria llorar. No, no queria demostrar lo debil que era otra vez. No una vez mas no.

-No, no es asi.-la hizo mirarlo directamente a esos ojos color mar que tanto le gustaban.-entiendo lo que sentiste.

-Na-naruto...-

-Se lo que es sentirse menos preciado y solo por algo tan tonto como porque te tomen por sorpresa. Y siempre he odiado a aquellos que se creen mejor que uno solo por no haber expresado ese sentimiento, que estoy seguro. Alguna vez sintio. Todos tenemos miedos y... creo que todos somos capaces de superarlos.-el chico cayo un momento. Para cuando volvio a mirarla, le dio una de sus amplias y tiernas sonrisas.-No lo crees asi mi querida Sakura-chan?

Ella lo miro atonita y luego comprendio. Las palabras del chico no eran del todo locas. Eran la pura verdad y la hacian sentirse mejor. El la hacia sentirse mejor. No pudo evitar las gotas de las lagrimas que ya habia acumulado en sus ojos pero no evito sacar una sonrisa inedita en ella, que le dedico solo al Uzumaki. Ambos sonrieron y ella volvio a hundirse en su pecho. Buscaba alguna excusa para permanecer alli, aunque fuese un rato mas, sin saber que por Naruto ella podria quedarse asi para siempre.

Todo parecia salido de un cuento de hadas cuando de la nada, un personaje totalmente inesperado entra por la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y, obviamente, interrumpe el momento.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bueno gente, quiero decir uns anuncios importantes jeje... volvi!!! bue en realidad no es eso sino que quiero decir que este es uno de los ultimos capitulos de la historia ya que no tendra mas de 10 je com que me aburri de la historia ahora que he aprendido tanto de la serie, ademas de que ahora quiero experimentar en otros temas, otras parejas y otras cosas. Pero no me puedo permetir dejar esta historia sin terminar je.. mi hna quiere matarme pero bueno, asi es la vida. Me aburri!

Bueno, si me quieren tirar hasta con el sofa haganlo es mi culpa y bue... je solo dejen reviews si les gusto! espero ke haya sido asi. Bueno me despido, besos!

...Luz Malfoy...


	8. Decision a tomar

**_Capitulo 8: Interrupcion y misión_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La aparicion del Uchiha en aquella escena tan conmovedora y tierna que llevaban a cabo Naruto y Sakura, quedaba, o muy fuera de lugar o tipica de una novela. Justo en el momento en que los amantes se confiesan su amor, el malvado de la serie hace su entrada y todo queda en suspenso. El amor de dos hombres por una chica es... genial.

Sin embargo no era para nada lo que sucedia en este caso. A pesar de que el rubio y la chica estuviesen atonitos y completamente avergonzados, el joven Sasuke solo se sentia algo inoportuno, nada mas. Ni celos, ni rabias ni nada. Solo inoportuno. Se hizo el que no habia visto nada, dejo un papel en el escritorio de la habitación de la joven y se marcho por la puerta como si nada. Como si no hubiese visto a sus mejores amigos en una posicion, digamos, comprometedora.

Ambos chicos se separaron rapido de sus posiciones y se mantuvieron a una distancia considerada. No se atrevian ni siquiera a mirarse. Sakura sentia que habia hecho algo muy extraño y encima que la hubiese Sasuke, su eterna obsesion, la estaba mortificando. Mientras que por el otro lado en el interior del Uzumaki crecia muy fuertemente un sentimiento de rencor y rabia, conocido como odio, hacia la persona que acababa de interrumpir tan ansiado momento para el. Peor mas que nada quien habia sido lo molestaba mas.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. El Uchiha sobreviviente. El chico mas popular de la villa, al que todos estiman, por el que apostarian todo en una batalla, en el que todos creen, al que todas las chicas les gusta, aquel que tenia el corazon de Sakura en sus manos y no hacia nada con el. Absolutamente nada. Lo sacaba, le daba una rabia tremenda. ¿Cómo competir contra el que lo tenia todo¿Cómo competir contra a aquel que lo superaba en todo?

-Nos vemos después Sakura-chan.-dijo sin hacer caso a las preguntas de la chica.

Se fue por la puerta en un silencio que le asustaba. Jamas habia visto a Naruto asi... asi de enojado? No sabia pero si sabia que jamas lo habia visto de aquella manera. ¿Y todo por que Sasuke los hubiera visto asi de... de juntos¿seria que ella significaba tanto para el? Al principio le parecio una idea muy romantica pero después se pregunto...

-Por que se fue?

Aun extrañada y confundida entro dentro de su cuarto. Hacia un frio que le helaba los huesos a esa hora. Sin ganas se echo en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo cuando una hoja movida por el viento le hizo levantarse. Qué raro... no recordaba haber dejado nada alli. Primero cerro la ventana y luego tomo el papel.

Se trataba de sus tareas para la terminación de la decoración del lugar del festival. Combinar las flores, limpiar fuentes, barrer los lugares de las bancas y etc, etc. Todos trabajos tontos pero que en otra ocasión la hubieran sacado de quicio. Rio un poco por el poco trabajo que le habian dado. Pero cambio de posición y semblante cuando al mirar por la ventana se pregunto "¿Qué estoy sintiendo?".

-

Un rubio de ojos azules caminaba muy enfadado por la calle siguiendo de cerca la figura de un chico de cabellos oscuros y semblante de "no me importa nada" que iba unos pasos delante de el. El chico iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de cuando el otro joven se detuvo en el medio del camino, frente a la puerta de un edificio.

-Por que demonios me sigues Naruto?-pregunto.

-Porque tu arruinaste mi tan esperado momento con Sakura-chan!-le grito el Uzumaki sin asomo de vergüenza.

El Uchiha solo lo miro por sobre el hombro, restándole importancia al asunto como siempre hacia. Eso volvia loco al pobre de Naruto, quien sin poder contenerse se acerco tan velozmente al chico que este no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Ademas que no se esperaba una reaccion de ese tipo por parte del rubio.

-Disculpate...-le susurro amenazante mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa.-por lo menos haz eso.

-No tengo problema con eso idiota.-le dijo el morocho visiblemente enfadado.-pero o me sueltas o te pateo el trasero aquí y ahora.

El Uzumaki lo bajo de muy mala... aunque solo porque se habia dado cuenta de que se habia propasado con aquello... habia sido demasiado celoso. Después de todo, si Sakura realmente lo queria, ella debia ir por el tambien. O no? Hizo su respiración mas lenta y se proponia marcharse dejando atonito a Sasuke cuando este le hablo.

-Lo siento Naruto.-

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiese darse vuelta, el Uchiha ya se habia metido dentro de su apartamento, avergonzado de pedirle disculpas a alguien como el. O mejor dicho, el solo hecho de disculparse le era extraño. Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron como platos unos segundos pero luego volvieron a la normalidad. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y emprendio el camino a su casa. Debia descansar, mañana le esperaba mucho trabajo en la Academia.

Una vez que llego a su casa, se saco la ropa y se coloco el piyama con una tranquilidad y serenidad muy extrañas en el que siempre vivia de un lado para el otro, jamas quedándose quieto. Pero esta vez era asi. Se sento en la silla de madera de su escritorio, miro la luz, tomo un lapiz y un papel y comenzo a escribir.

Cada tanto observaba la luna y esbozaba una vaga sonrisa en su rostro. La luna le recordaba a la persona que seria dueña de la carta y eso... lo inspiraba de alguna manera u otra. Luego de unos minutos escribiendo decidio dejarlas cosas asi no mas, ya puesto que se habia machado la cara varias veces con tinta de tanto caersele la cara sobre la hoja. Tomo su tipico gorro para dormir y en un segundo ya estaba roncando.

-

El sol recien salia cuando golpearon con firmeza la puerta del rubio de ojos azules. El pobre no entendia nada, apenas podia si quiera abrir los ojos cuando abrio la puerta. Pero menuda sorpresa se llevo a encontrarse a nadie mas y nadie menos que Kakashi sensei. ¿Qué hacia alli¿Lo estaria buscando para ir a trabajar ya¿Tan temprano? La sola idea lo hizo poner una casa que debio haber sido muy graciosa para que su sensei riese.

El ninja de las mil copias espero a que su aprendiz estuviese listo y sin decir mas de unas pocas palabras, le dijo que lo acompañase. Naruto hizo miles de preguntas pero en el trayecto hasta la oficina del tercer Hokage, su sensei no hizo asomo de querer articular palabra alguna. Era extraño, usualmente Kakashi sensei no era TAN callado. Ni tranquilo, por lo menos estaba siempre leyendo su libro pervertido pero, bueno, algo seria y no decidio pensarlo mas.

Una vez adentro de la oficina del Hokage, ambos ninjas tomaron asiento y esperaron hasta que luego de diez minutos, que Naruto uso para dormir un poco mas, pero cuando entro el viejo hombre, se tuvo que despertar. Mas a la fuerza que por voluntad propia. El hombre tomo asiento pero no hablaba y eso desesperaba al rubio que queria volver a su casa y seguir durmiendo.

-Ya díganme por que estoy aquí!-exclamo furioso.-que quiero volver a dormir...-agrego en un murmullo, algo avergonzado. Las unicas veces que iba a ese lugar era para ser regañado asi que no esperaba otra cosa.

-Que? Kakashi no le has dicho?-se asombro el Hokage.

-Crei que se lo creeria mas si usted se lo decia.-sonrio un poco el Jounnin.

-Bien...-dijo el hombre pero antes de hablar, iba a encender su pipa. Eso desespero sobre manera al chico.

-DEJE DE DAR VUELTS Y DIGAME POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ.-el grito del chico casi los deja sordos.

-Por Dios, que impaciente eres...-el Hokage guardo su pipa y miro seriamente al joven, que hizo que se calmara.-Naruto... después de mucho reflexionarlo se te ha otorgado el derecho de poder hacer una misión clase A.

-Cla-clase A...?-el chico no lo podia creer... era u sueño hecho realidad.

-Si, clase A.-asintio.-pero por supuesto que la realizaras con un miembro ninja de la elite para que te supervise, estas cosas no pueden tomarse a la ligera, ademas solo eres un gennin graduado por lo que...

-YUPI! TENGO UNA MISION CLASE A!-empezo a festejar el chico, parándose de golpe y volteando su silla. Se necesitaron unos golpes bien dados en su cabeza para calmarlo.-Esto...-dijo ya recobrado la postura.-de que se trata?

-Debes cuidar un cargamento de alimentos que se llevaran a la Aldea oculta de la arena. Es nuestro deber como aliados y es muy importante que llegue en tiempo y forma. Te queremos hacer constatar que de ti depende mantener las buenas relaciones que tenemos con esa villa. Asi que... lo dejo en tus manos Naruto.-termino de decir el viejo.

Aunque antes de que pudiesen decir algo mas, el joven ya estaba dando volteretas hacia la salida, eufórico y ansioso por contarle a todo el mundo de su misión clase A. Pero todo esa felicidad se detuvo cuando la voz de su sensei le dijo.

-Por cierto, no puedes decirselo a nadie, te vas un mes o tal vez mas y tienes que dar una respuesta antes del domingo.-le dijo su sensei mientras la puerta se cerraba tras el.

El rubio miro el suelo y apreto los puños. "Un... un mes?" eso era mucho tiempo... mucho tiempo lejos de su mejor amigo (y rival) y principalmente lejos de Sakura. ¿Qué pasaria mientras no estuviese¿Y si atacaban la aldea en su ausencia¿O algo le pasaba¿O...-la sola idea le dio escalofrios.-Sasuke le correspondia al fin sus sentimientos?

-

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la Aldea, una joven de rosados cabellos caminaba algo intranquila por las calles. Llevaba una lista de las flores que debia conseguir para el festival en la mano pero no era eso lo que le interesaba en ese momento... sino los acontecimientos que se habian llevado a cabo el dia anterior. La tenia tan nerviosa todo aquello.

Sus pies se movían en automatico mientras pensaba. Primero como se habia abrazado con Naruto... sin querer esbozo una sonrisa. Su aromo tan masculino, sus brazos sosteniéndola tan fuertemente la hacian creer que jamas volveria estar sola e inútil. En ellos se sentia todo... tan bien... se dejo llevar por la sensación de estar asi de vuelta cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

¿No era que estaba enamorada de Sasuke hasta el final¿No era el su eterno amor¿Y el ninja de las misteriosas cartas de amor que¿Lo olvidaras todo tan rapido solo por un perfume hermoso y unos ojos azules que te acaban? Lo penso. Lo penso, lo penso, lo penso. Y decidio que tenia que decidir entre las ilusiones, lo que siempre habian pensado que estaba destinado o su propia voluntad.

De repente un bulto grande y... ¿violeta? Le hizo darse la caida mas monumental de su vida.

PERO MIRA POR DONDE VAS TU... TU...-Ino Yamanaka estaba a punto de soltar muchas groserias juntas cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que habia tropezado con ella.-Frentezota...

-NO ME LLAMES ASI.-grito la Haruno cuando se calmo y puedo notar quien era el "bulto" con que se habia tropezado.-Ino...

Si, asi era. Estaba frente a la floreria de su eterna amiga y rival. La chica rubia estaba arrodillada frente a unas flores que acababa de acomodar cuando Sakura la habia pasado por encima. Ambos chicas se miraron con odio y estaban a punto de atacarse como siempre cuando Sakura recordo porque estaba alli en primer lugar.

-No vine a peliar contigo.-dijo con seriedad la pelirosa.

-Mas te valia.-solto Ino con arrogancia.-sabias que perderias contra mi.

-Vengo... vengo por las flores del festival.-dijo tratando de aparentar calma, a pesar de que la vena de su frente estaba a punto de explotar.

-Oh...-dijo Ino como extrañada.-esta bien, pasa, estan en la parte trasera.

Sakura, que ni sabia que tenia una parte trasera (no lo recordaba), siguió a la chica y jutas sacaron las cajas con flores dentro que se usarian para decorar el escenario de la zona de baile. Ambas chicas no soportaban el silencio por lo que inesperadamente comenzaron a hablar animadamente, como viejas amigas. Una risa por aquí una risa por alla. La Haruno habai olvidado lo bien que la pasaba con Ino cuando no peleaban por Sasuke. "Sasuke..." si ya no le gustaba podria recuperar todo aquello. Eso la hizo sonreir.

-Son todas no?.-dijo ella cuando hubieran sacado la ultima pesada caja.

-Si, una de lilas, una de margaritas y dos de rosas rojas.-recordo la rubia como toda una profesional.-Lo llevaras tu sola o vendra alguien a ayudarte?-pregunto con toda la cortesía del mundo.

-No, las llevo yo sola.-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la primera caja de rosas.

-Entonces te dare una mano.-y tomando la otra caja de rosas, le aviso a su madre que saldria unos momentos.

Las dos chicas caminaban y charlaban animadamente por las calles de Konoha hasta la Academia cuando se encontraron con la timida, algo cambiada, Hinata Hyuuga. Esta salia de un negocio muy fino donde vendian ropa de gala. Era algo inusual verla en la Aldea ya que siempre estaba o entrenando o en su casa o con Kiba y Shino. La saludaron de lo mas normal cuando lo notaron.

¿Hinata salia de una tienda de ropa de gala?

Volvieron unos pasos mas atrás y decidieron averiguar que era aquello, o en otras palabras, chusmear un poco. Cuando alcanzaron a la morocha, esta, efectivamente llevaba un paquete entre sus brazos.

-Dinos Hinata, que llevas ahí?-pregunto Sakura interesadísima.

-P-pues a-acabo d-de c-comprar m-mi v-vestido d-de g-gala.-dijo tartamuda por costumbre y por el hecho de que ellas le hablasen. Usualmente era un saludo y nada mas.

-Pero, para que?-pregunto Ino sin asomo de respeto.

-P-para e-el b-baile d-de m-mañana p-por l-la n-noche p-por s-supuesto.-dijo como la cosa mas normal del mundo.-l-lo s-siento p-pero d-debo r-regresar a c-casa. A-adios.

Y por alli se alejaba la Hyuuga, dejando a las otras dos con la madibula por el suelo. Ambas fueron corriendo a dejar las cajas y de paso a preguntar si aquello era cierto. Y lo que recibieron de respuesta fue un "¿no se lo dijeron sus senseis?". Las dos chicas salieron, por supuesto, a comprar sus vestidos y luego llamar y regañar a sus sensei por no haberles dicho.

Sakura se despidio de Ino y estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa cuando recordo que debia avisarles a Naruto y a Sasuke. La casa del Uchiha quedaba mas cerca por lo que paso rapido y le aviso. Se sorprendio de no querer meter alguna excusa para quedarse mas tiempo con el. Se dio cuenta de que ya no sentia lo mismo por el. Asi que, emprendio su camino a la casa de Naruto.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Bueno lamento decirlo pero se termina en breve... jeje sorry pero antes ke dejarla colgada y jamas seguirla preferia hacer esto. Lo lamento mucho... bueno, en realidad no tanto je soy media sasuke... lalala sera por eso ke lo odio? jaja no se molesten en comprender eso... bueno espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo. nos vemos, ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	9. Las decisiones finales

**_Capitulo 9: las decisiones finales_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Corrio deprisa. La noche se acercaba y no le gustaba mucho andar sola por la aldea cuando asi era. "Maldito Naruto que vive tan lejos" maldijo en su interior. Apuro un poco mas el paso. Dio un giro a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y se encontro con el edificio. Se relajo un poco y abrio la puerta principal. Subio las escaleras de a saltos y en un segundo ya estaba frente a la puerta del chico. Giro la perilla y entro.

Un silencio y frio extraños le dieron escalofrios. Era raro y mucho, como si algo fuese a pasar. Aquel silencio... se adentro al apartamento sin permiso alguno y comprobo lo que sospechaba: efectivamente Naruto no estaba. Meneo la cabeza de lado, seguramente estaria entrenando. Sentia como podia recordar sus mismas palabras en su mente. Si, ya lo habia decidido.

"Pero... debo avisarle". Por lo tanto se acerco al escritorio y escribio una pequeña y rapida nota cuando un trozo de papel amarillento y una letra decorativa se le hicieron muy familiares. De repente, lo reconocio. No pudo mas que abrir los ojos a mas dar. Era... era... era la letra de...

-

_Mi querida Sakura,_

_Lamento si a estas alturas mis cartas siguen siendo una molestia para ti y solo piensas que malgasto mi tiempo, ya que... naturalmente tu estas por otro. Pero tengo que decirte que no malgasto mi tiempo, jamas lo hago cuando pienso en ti. Como ahora. Aunque hay algo que debo decirte. Te amo. Je, que frase tan gastada pero es la mas sencilla y pura que he encontrado. Ademas, me ire por un tiempo, un tiempo bastante largo en el cual podras adivinar quien soy. Un tiempo en que no se si te seguire amando o si tu al fin lo tendras a el. Pero puedo asegurarte una cosa... sera un tiempo en que jamas dejare de pensar en ti._

_Por siempre tuyo, tu ninja secreto._

-

Las lagrimas se salieron de sus hermosos ojos como gotas de rubies, que brillaban por la luz de la noche. Un aire fresco hizo que sus mechones volaran y aunque pudo haberle dado frio, no lo sintio. No lo sintio ya que... ella ya no estaba mas alli. El lugar donde se ella se habia parado antes era solo un espacio vacio y la carta que antes se encontraba tirada sobre el escritorio ahora estaba guardada en uno de los cajones.

Ahora la chic iba caminando por la calle. La noche ya habia caido pero ella seguia a un paso mas que lento. Casi ni caminaba. Estaba entre shockeada y... ¿feliz? No lo sabia pero tampoco queria descubrirlo en esos momentos, tan solo queria... queria saber si Naruto no se daria cuenta de que ella habia guardado la carta en el cajon. Sonrio sin ganas. El muy tonto... iba siempre tan ansioso que se podia volver olvidadizo en ocasiones.

Mientras ella seguia su camino, un joven ninja de entero naranja daba saltos por los tejados. Era muy tarde, se le habia pasado el tiempo entrenando y ahora debia volver a su... hogar, por asi llamarlo. No tenia un hogar al cual volver cada tarde, cada noche. No, no lo tenia. Realmente¿tenia algo en aquella aldea¿algo que le impidiese irse en una misión?

-No, no lo tengo.-se dijo mientras abria la puerta de su casa. Era cierto, no lo tenia y sin embargo se sentia pegado a algo que no era suyo y que, solo en su interior, lo pegaba a Konoha.

El joven entro atropelladamente y fue dejando la ropa tirada por ahí a medida que se desvestia. Paso del pasillo a la sala rapidamente para encontrarse con una nota. Una nota de Sakura-chan. Esta le avisaba que habria un baile mañana por la noche por la celebración del comienzo del festival y que debia ir presentable. Rio por la nota. El ya se habia adelantado a ella. Hacia dias que Hinata le habia avisado de aquello por lo que el traje que habia alquilado llevaba un tiempo en su armario.

Pero de la risa paso al espanto. Recordaba haber dejado la carta... la carta esa que le habia escrito a Sakura por la mañana. La busco como loco por todo el escritorio pero no estaba. Estaba aterrado. ¿Y si se la habia llevado¿Dónde la habia dejado? Entonces, abriendo uno de los cajones, el alma le volvio al cuerpo. Alli estaba la carta, sana y salva. Ni que fuese tan descuidado. Se tranquilizo y sin cenar (extraño en el) se acosto.

-

En el dia que siguió la mañana y la tarde se les hicieron muy cortas a toda la aldea. Todo esperaban el evento que se llevaria acabo esa misma noche... el comienzo del festival de los ninjas de la mano de los gennins del pueblo. Todos tenian grandes expectativas sobre como estaria decorado, que juegos y actividades habrian y por sobre todo, como seria el gran baile gran de esa noche. Muchos murmuraban y murmuraban pero la realidad era que nada estaba muy cierto aun ya que todos los demas ninjas menos los gennins sabian como habia quedado todo completamente.

Y por esa decisión era que un chico de ojos azules estuviese caminando muy enojado por las calles. Volvia de su entrenamiento diario y no podia evitar preguntarse como estaria el salon, y por que diablos no les habian dicho. Eso lo enfadaba mucho ya que se habia gastado mucho dinero tratando de sobornar a los otros ninjas (que conocia) para obtener información. Desafortunadamente no consiguió nada y su ranita habia quedado mas plana que una tortilla.

Llego a su casa y comenzo con los "preparativos". Limpiar sus herdas, dejar presentable su rostro, encontrar el perfume que Kakashi sensei le habia obsequiado, dominar (un poco) su cabello y mas que nada tratar de mantener su traje impecable hasta las nueve de la noche. Si, queria lucir bien esa noche... su tal vez ultima noche en Konoha.

Se miro en el espejo y no pudo evitar tocarse el cabello. Si, estaba lista. El vestido le calzaba a la perfeccion y el maquillaje que le habia hecho su madre la hacia sentirse mas linda que una super modelo. Le saco la lengua a la imagen del espejo, solo por el hecho de que la imagen se quedaria alli y ella iria a un festival. Decidio darse una ultima cepillada en el cabello y luego tomo su saco y se fue.

Se fue de su casa hacia la Academia como muchos de los otros gennins de la aldea. En realidad el festival se habia iniciado mas temprano pero ellos debian llegar mas tarde y entrar por la puerta de atrás. Ninguno sabia por que. Uno por uno fueron llegando al lugar acordado pero una vez que atrevezaban aquella extraña puerta trasera se encontraban con un pasillo oscuro y lugubre en el que apenas podian distinguirse unos de otros.

De repente un ruido hizo que muchos se asustaron. La puerta se abrio de un portazo y por ella entro el atolondrado ninja Uzumaki, bueno o por lo menos eso creian muchos ya que habain escuchado sus gritos y creian que esa era su voz. Siguieron avanzando por ese pasillo cuando una voz salida de las nada casi de verdad los volvia a matar del susto. Pero a todos les salio la gotita de detrás de la cabeza cuando distinguieron la voz del extraño ninja del entero verde.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes!!-gritaba por los parlantes.-sigan adelante y al final del pasillo encontraran una puerta que los llevara al comienzo de este juvenil festival.-gotita nuevamente.-disfruten lo mas que les permita su llama interna!!-y se despidio la voz de Gai sensei.

Eso hizo que la mayoria del grupo se relajara y comenzaran a charlar con quienes tenian junto a ellos. Naruto no tenia idea con quien se encontraba pero el cabello corto y unos ojos blancos le dijeron que se trataba de su querida amiga Hyuuga. Se sintio un poco triste porque deseaba ver como estaba Sakura-chan pero se contuvo de no mostrar su desilusión.

-HOLA HINATA-SAN!-dijo en un grito animado como de costumbre. La chica no pudo mas que llevarse otro susto pero luego de recuperarse ponerse tan roja como un tomate. Mientras, seguían avanzando.

-N-Naruto-kun...-dijo la morocha.-h-hola...

-Como estas?-le pregunto sin saber que decirle.

-Esto... p-pues n-nerviosa.-se confeso la Hyuuga.

-Asi?-el rubio hizo trompa de no entender.-pero por que Hinata-san? Solo es un festival, diviértete!-le sonrio ampliamente.

-S-si, s-si, l-lo s-se p-pero...-hizo una breve pausa.-n-no c-creo h-haber p-practicado l-lo s-suficiente p-para e-el b-baile.-se apeno la chica.

-Baile? De que baile hablas?-pregunto totalmente extrañado el chico.

-N-no s-sabes N-Naruto-kun?-lo miro soprendida.-n-nosotros a-abrimos e-el b-baile q-que d-da c-comienzo a-al f-festival.

-QUE?????!!!-exclamo totalmente sorprendido el joven. Seguramente esa era otra cosa que Kakashi sensei se habia OLVIDADO de decirles.

Quiso gritarles a Sakura y Sasuke pero era demasiado tarde. Habian cruzado la puerta. La luz cegadora de varios reflectores lo hizo cerrar los ojos unos minutos para luego abrirlos asombrado y... muy complacido por la decoración. Se quedo asi, observando todo detenidamente.

El salon habia sido completamente reformado. Un mini escenario estaba montado en la parte oeste de esta parte del festival, la parte que habia estado pintando. Parecia que ya habia una banda alli. Meneo la cabeza, era todo tan extraño para el que jamas habia estado en lugares asi, tan decorados. Las cortinas que caian detrás de el, cubriendo la puerta por donde habian salido, dándole forma a todo de muy elegante. No queria farfullar, pero su traje iba de acuerdo al lugar y lo hacia sentirse muy importante. De repente...

...unas voces... muchas voces juntas y cercanas lo hicieron abrir los ojos y desviar la mirada del techo y como se veia el resto del festival. Una muchedumbre de personas se encontraba frente a ellos¡rodeándolos! Ahora si que los nervios se habian apoderado de el. Jamas se habai encontrado en situación semejante. ¿Qué hacia¿Qué diablos hacia? Amdijo por lo bajo cuando supo que hacer.

-SAKURA-CHAN.-llamo a todo pulmon mientras empujaba a Neji y a Ten Ten quienes se encontraban extrañamente juntos. ¿Acaso ellos iban a bailar juntos? Rio en su interior.

Empujo a unos cuantos mas de sus compañeros cuando la vio. Alli estaba junto a Ino y Hinata. Las tres estaban hermosas e impactantes. Ino con un vestido de color negro normal pero con un tajo que empezaba en la rodilla y dejaba ver sus piernas blancas. Su cabello suelto y un collar completaban la imagen.

Del otro lado se encontraba Hinata... ella si que era un cambio. Era un vestido plateado que llegaba hasta las rodillas y llevaba un cinturón en la cintura. Le hizo recordar a un kimono y era que de veras tenia forma de uno, solo que mas moderno y bello. Y su cabello no era mas cambio que esas dos coletas que la hacian ver tan niña y que de seguro atrerian a muchos chicos pero Naruto... Naruto estaba en otra.

Para el la que mas resaltaba era ella, su Sakura-chan. Ella siempre lucia hermosa a sus ojos pera esa noche, con la luz de la noche, de los reflectores y la brisa que andaba por ahí, la hacian ver como un angel verdadero. Un vestido verde era que el usaba, largo pero no tanto, con escote pero no mucho, para dejar espacio a la imaginación. Sus ojos suavemente maquillados y su boca brillando la hacian tan tentadora como una manzana... una manzana del paraíso para el. Pero entonces se fijo en su cabello... su cabellera lacia rosada que ahora estaba invadida por cientos de rizos que sin dudad, la hacian ver fantastica.

Se acerco a ellas como un zombi, sin percatarse de que la musica comenzaba a sonar y muchos buscaban sus parejas y comenzaban a bailar. Se acerco mas y mas. Sentia como si ella fuese inalcanzable pero no como siempre, sino tan inalcanzable como un verdadero angel. Pero entonces... ella lo vio y le sonrio. Y ya no se sentio tan inalcanzable.

-Hola Naruto...-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. Ahora si... si sabia lo que sentia y eso la ponia muy contenta.

-Sakura-chan te ves tan... te vas tan...-no podia terminar la frase de la emocion por haber recibido aquella sonrisa.

-Tan que?

-Tan hermosa.-solto al fin con un suspiro. La miro un poco y se sorprendio al encontrarla sonrojada y no estando a punto de golpearlo. Decidio animarse y dejar de verla asi... asi de superior.-Quieres bailar?-le dijo mientras le tendia la mano.

Ella lo penso un poco. Eso lo marcaria todo. Se llevo una mano al pecho y miro hacia otro lado cuando justo a tiempo, tomo la mano del Uzumaki que la condujo al centro de la pista. Ambos sonriendo de verdad.

Comenzaba la canción. Ella puso sus brazos en sus hombros y el en su cintura. Tan cerca pero no tanto aun. Rieron y miraron a muchos de sus amigos que no podian evitar hacer el ridículo... solo por la vergüenza. Y si que rieron cuando el altanero de Neji pisaba y pisaba a la pobre de Ten Ten, o se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron a Hinata bailando con Kiba y luego con Sasuke y como estos dos después se sacaban chispas por los ojos. Pero mas rieron cuando muchos se los quedaron viendo. Algunos no parecian reconocerlos y otros no parecian reconocer el hecho de que ellos estuviesen asi... juntos y bailando.

De repente comenzó a sonar un tema, una canción que al parecer encantaba a ambos.

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

_What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

-

Cuando la cancion llego al final, ya ambos habian dejado de ser solo ellos. La pelirosa con sus manos en su cuello, acariciando su cabello y el con sus manos cada vez mas abajo, hacia un camino desconocido y no tan prohibido por el momento. Se miraron directo a los ojos y por unos segundos el mundo dejo de existir y...

Fueron juntando aun mas sus cuerpos, sus cabezas se acercaron. Naruto ya podia notar el brillo en los labios de la chica y como le provocaban besarlos de una vez mientras que Sakura se embriagaba con la nueva colonia de su "compañero". Je, compañero. Tan cerca tan cerca y tan feliz. Al fin lo sentia, asi que eso era lo que tanto les habia estado faltando.

Sus labios por fin se tocaron y un tierno y dulce beso surgio de entre ellos dos. Naruto Uzumaki habia conseguido un beso de Sakura Haruno y con eso... las estrellas dejaron de serle inalcanzables y sentia que por fin podria jactarse de... de haber besado un angel. Un angel de cabello rosado.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

Bueno... llegamos al final de este fic!! buaaaaaaaaa jeje... ke kosas estas... pero bueno... espero ke les haya gustado este final.. a mi por lo menos si y aunque mi hna me esta a punto de matar por esto no me importa... Assi ke nada...

Los dejo, nos veremos en la prox entrega de algun otro fiic jaja... besos ciao!

****


End file.
